School Days
by AwedbyAwesomeness
Summary: 12yearslater!Lambo. When Fuuta is unavailable to pick up Lambo from school, someone has to bring Lambo home. From the POV of civilians, this tells the terrifying tale of the various times a Vongola guardian went to visit Lambo's school. Students beware, the mafia is in town! SERIES OF ONESHOTS
1. Calming Rain

Title: School Days - Calming Rain

Author: AwedbyAwesomeness

Beta: MrsMalfoy288

Parings: none

Genre: Humor/Family

Word Count: 2,512

Rating: K+

Summary: 12yearslater!Lambo. When Fuuta is unavailable to pick up Lambo from school, someone has to bring Lambo home. From the POV of civilians, this tells the terrifying tale of the various times a Vongola guardian went to visit Lambo's school. Students beware, the mafia is in town! SERIES OF ONESHOTS

Disclaimer: (Unfortunately) I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any recognizable aspects do not belong to me.

Post Date: 9/28/2012

* * *

Yohei was angry.

All day, that idiot Lambo was getting on his nerves. It wasn't that Lambo had done anything in particular to irritate him, but it was more that Lambo's mere presence put him in a bad mood. He couldn't stand the sight of the idiot cow, always strutting around with his arrogant tone and cow-print clothes. Yohei glared at his black-haired classmate.

It didn't help that Lambo seemed to constantly be talking to Ana, his girlfriend. Well, not _girlfriend_, but soon to be girlfriend, if Yohei had anything to say about it. The only thing standing in the way of Yohei and the dream girl of the school was an idiotic boy who didn't know his proper place.

"What are you looking at?" asked Keigo as they sat in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Lambo," answered Yohei, "I can't stand him." Yohei angrily stabbed his food while muttering about how stupid Lambo was.

"Why? Lambo isn't so bad. He is really funny if you get to know him. He has these crazy stories about whenever his family gets together…" Keigo continued to talk about a story Lambo had told, something to do with an older brother and a violent baby but Yohei wasn't paying attention.

Yohei was completely focused on the sight in front of him. Lambo had crossed the cafeteria where they were eating lunch, and had sat down _right next to Ana. _ The stupid cow was now talking to her, and she was laughing at something he had said. Yohei almost saw red as he stood up. That was the final straw. Lambo was going down, and Yohei was going to make sure that it happened.

"Where are you going?" asked a confused Keigo, stopping halfway through his story.

"To neuter a cow," stated Yohei matter-of-factly.

"What!? That is a really bad idea," exclaimed Keigo immediately realizing Yohei's intentions as he too jumped to his feet and followed Yohei across the room.

Yohei approached Lambo and Ana and the two slowly stop talking. They looked up at him curiously as he stormed over, anger emanating from his pores. Keigo, walking behind Yohei, could almost see steam pouring out of Yohei's ears.

"Is everything okay, Yohei?" asked Ana, uncertainly. Lambo sat silently, looking Yohei with calm eyes, completely unfazed.

Ignoring what Ana said Yohei turned to Lambo, "I am sick and tired of you and your attitude, trouncing around the school as if you own the place, pretending that you are better than the rest of us! And then you have the nerve to come and talk to my girl."

Lambo, again remained silent, simply raising an eyebrow at what Yohei said.

"Your girl?!" spluttered Ana, indignantly. "I am not your anything."

"I want you to stay away from her. She is my property, not yours" Yohei commanded his voice carrying across the cafeteria, once again ignoring what Ana had said.

Ana looked as if she would punch him, but Lambo grabbed her hand, holding her back in her seat. Lambo slowly stood, never once breaking eye contact with Yohei. Once he was at an even height with Yohei, he turned to Ana and said, "You want to find a quieter place to sit and eat? It is very noisy in here."

Ana looked uncertainly from Lambo to Yohei and then back to Lambo. She was still angry at Yohei but understood Lambo's silent message not to get violent. Standing, she stiffly nodded, and turned to pack her lunch.

"Do you not hear what I am saying to you?! Face me and fight like a real man!" shouted Yohei.

A crowd had formed, upon hearing Yohei's irate words, around the four of them, murmuring at Lambo's apparent indifference.

Lambo remained unperturbed, simply waiting for Ana to pack up her lunch, which she had previously spread across the table.

Yohei, if possible, became even more infuriated. His face flushed red and then suddenly he seemed to cool down. Speaking in icy tones, he said, "Don't ignore me you idiot cow. Bad things happen to those who don't listen to me."

If anything, Lambo seemed to become almost amused at these words. A smirk flitted across his face before his expression returned back to the careful blank it had been before. "Are you ready Ana?" he asked.

"You really are a coward if can't stay and fight," taunted Yohei, trying to get a response out of Lambo.

Lambo, in turn, looked Yohei in the eye, finally speaking to him. "I know what it is to be a man, and what it means to fight. You will have to be a lot more intimidating if you wish to scare me, Yohei." His voice was light, but Lambo's face was dead serious.

Yohei sneered at him, "You should be scared. I know people who have contacts in places even murders would be terrified to venture."

At this Lambo seemed to suppress a laugh. "Really?" he said, playing along, "Where would that be?"

"The mafia," was Yohei's cold reply.

A shocked gasp rushed through the crowd at Yohei's words. But Lambo didn't seem to care in the slightest. He looked as if they were talking about daisies and butterflies.

Keigo, who was standing off to the side couldn't help but feel a little shocked at Lambo's indifference. Everyone knew that the mafia was something to be feared.

Yohei, too, couldn't help but a little unnerved. Usually when he revealed that he had mafia contacts, they would back away, terrified. Finally he growled, "That's right. But not just the Yakuza, I am talking about the _Italian Mafia._" Yohei smiled at these words, playing his trump card. He knew that Lambo would now learn his place now. Nobody messed with the Italian mafia.

However, at his words Lambo seemed to become even more amused. "Really? You have contacts with the Italian mafia?" The curly-haired boy seemed to be on the verge of all out laughter. As he curiously cocked his head to the side, Lambo asked, "What family do you know?"

Yohei, lowering his voice in a seemingly threatening way, said, "They are called the Giegue Family."

Lambo feigned ignorance as he asked, "And this Giegue Family is powerful?"

Yohei smiled, thinking that he had gotten an advantage over Lambo. Trying to impress the crowd with his knowledge of the mafia he said, "I should have known. You have no knowledge of the mafia. The Giegue family is formidable. They may not be as powerful as the Vongola or close Vongola allies, such as the Chiavarone. However they have allied themselves with the great Vongola, which makes them strong. They are more than enough to take someone like you, Lambo, out."

"So the Vongola are the most powerful mafia?" asked Lambo, talking as if they were discussing the weather. Keigo noticed that as Lambo spoke he was playing with a ring on his finger.

Yohei scoffed, "Of course. They are almost untouchable. The Vongola boss and his guardians are said to be god-like as far as strength goes."

At this Keigo thought Lambo's face bore an almost self-satisfied smile. But Keigo knew this was impossible, nobody would be happy about such mafia talk.

Lambo spoke, his voice turning serious again, "And the Giegue Family would be interested in trying to kill high school boys?"

"If I asked one of them to, I could have you dead before the end of the week."

Lambo grinned, "I'd like to see them try." Turning his attention to Ana, he asked in a kind voice, "Are you ready to go now, I am very hungry."

Ana looked at him and gave Lambo a stiff nod, still upset at the way Yohei had treated her. The crowd parted to allow the pair to pass. As they departed Ana asked in a low voice, "Aren't you worried? Yohei seemed serious about the mafia."

Lambo smiled down at her, "Nah." Bluffing, he said, "The mafia wouldn't waste its time or effort on little old me."

Keigo looked at Yohei, knowing the angry boy well enough to understand that Yohei wasn't going to let Lambo walk away without a fight.

As for Yohei himself, he was literally seeing red. He wanted to rip Lambo's throat out. In a rage he shouted at Lambo's retreating back, "You are just as No-Good as that idiot Tsuna, whom you call brother. You're too stupid to realize how much danger you're in."

Suddenly, Lambo stiffened at the words. "What did you just say about my nii-san?" His voice was no longer light and carefree but suddenly was low and frightening. Lambo slowly turned to face Yohei. Keigo couldn't help but feel a small shiver run up and down his spine. Lambo looked _scary_.

Yohei grinned, ignoring the fierce looks he was receiving, simply glad to have gotten a rise out of Lambo. "You think I am ignorant. We all know the tales of No-Good Tsuna, the all-around fool."

Lambo leveled a glare, "You can insult me all you want, but don't insult Tsuna."

Yohei grinned, "Why? What's stopping me from saying Tsuna was a fool. He failed in all his classes and was the laughing stock of the grade."

Lambo took a deep breath. "Tolerate," he whispered to himself. Speaking to Yohei, he then said, "I will give you one chance. Never insult my nii-san in front of my face again"

Yohei laughed, "What is it? You don't like to hear the truth? He was ten different types of fool. My older brother still uses stories of No-Good Tsuna when looking for a joke at family reunions."

Lambo let out a low grow at these words and lunged at Yohei.

Yohei was startled, Lambo was moving fast and with an unexpected level of athleticism. Yohei prepared himself for the attack.

However, Lambo never go close enough to Yohei to land a punch. Suddenly there was a wooden staff swinging down upon Lambo's head. Lambo, with surprising agility tried to dodge, but the wooden weapon was faster and it thwacked Lambo upon the head.

Yohei blinked, suddenly startled out of his anger by the absurdness of the situation. How could Lambo be that fast? Where had the wood come from?

"Maa, maa," a man's voice laughed. "You shouldn't be fighting in school Lambo."

Yohei couldn't help but stare at the strange man who had suddenly come upon the group. He had short cropped hair and a scar on his chin. He was tall and wore a fine, expensive suit. In his hands, he seemed to wield a wooden stick, the same size and length of a katana.

Lambo appeared to know the man as rubbed his head, where the weapon had hit, irritated. "He insulted nii-san, Yamamoto. I was being good up until then."

A student from the crowd piped up, "Yeah. Lambo might have attacked first, but he didn't start the fight."

Another voice added, "Lambo was really calm. He didn't even flinch when Yohei used the mafia to threaten him."

The man's expression darkened a little at these words. Looking at Lambo he said, "I understand your need to protect Tsuna's honor. But what would Tsuna say if he saw you like this, about to brawl in a mere school fight? As for the mafia, how did that come up?"

Lambo shrugged appearing calm and careless, but when his eyes met those of Yamamoto's , they were very serious, "Yohei was just talking about using the Giegue Family against me if I wasn't more respectful. It is not a big deal."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, "Really? And why would he do that?" Although Yamamoto seemed light about the question, Yohei felt there was something at stake.

"Yohei has contacts, and felt that I was out of line."

Yohei was sure that he was in trouble. No adult would take the threat of the mafia lightly, but Yamamoto laughed, "Oh that's all? You had me worried Lambo."

Yohei was stunned. What was up with Yamamoto and Lambo? How could they take these threats as if they were a joke? Yohei's face darkened, he would show them.

Yamamoto then turned to the crowd. "If that is all, I would have to wonder what you are all waiting around for. Maybe some hard work would be good for idle hands," checking his watch, Yamamoto then said, "You still have half an hour before lunch ends, and I am sure Kyoya wouldn't mind. Everyone who isn't eating can run three laps around the baseball field."

Yamamoto's command was met with wide spread groans but the tall man just smiled. "Exercise is always good. Get going."

The crowd moved away, murmuring to themselves. After they had departed only Lambo, Yamamoto, Yohei, Keigo and Ana were left.

Lambo then turned to the adult, "Sorry about the fighting, Yamamoto." Suddenly Lambo's eyes became concerned. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay with the family?"

Yamamoto smiled, "Everything is fine. Just came to pick you up for your annual doctor's appointment."

Lambo frowned at this, "What happened to Fuuta?"

"Fuuta is a little busy at the moment. So I volunteered to take you Shamal."

"Shamal! No way am I going!" exclaimed Lambo, suddenly freaked out.

Yohei frowned at this. Never had he seen Lambo this scared.

Yamamoto just laughed at Lambo's concern, "It will be fine. Relax."

"Like hell, it will be fine!" shouted Lambo, "Shamal is _creepy_."

Quick as lightening, Yamamoto's wooden weapon flashed out and lightly smacked the back of Lambo's head. "Language. Now, I see a few apologies before we go."

Lambo rubbed the sore spot and nodded, turning serious. "My apologies Yohei, for losing my temper. I should not have tried to attack you." Then he added in a low tone, "If you don't insult my nii-san again, we won't have a repeat performance."

Yamamoto sighed at these words but let the comment slide.

Lambo then turned to Ana, "Sorry for losing my temper in front of you. Additionally, I must appologize for I have to depart and leave you to finish lunch alone." Lambo finished this comment with a charming smile in Ana's direction.

Yohei gave no recognition that he heard an apology, but Ana smiled and waved away Lambo's comment with her hand. "See you soon Lambo-kun. I hope the appointment isn't so bad."

The joking Lambo of before the fight was back as he grinned and said, "You have no idea how bad it can be. But I suppose I'll survive."

Yamamoto smiled and ruffled Lambo's hair. "Come on kid. Shamal won't be pleased if we are late."

Don't touch the hair, baseball freak," growled Lambo, although a playful tone colored his voice.

The pair turned and began to walk away. As they departed Yohei could hear Yamamoto say, his wooden sword resting on his shoulder, "You know Lambo, your speed has improved but you still need to work on your agility."

The three remaining students stared at the departing pair. Next to him, Yohei heard Keigo ask the question plaguing his mind, "What the heck just happened?"

* * *

AN: So what did you think? This is my first fic so feedback is appreciated!

I have decided to base the Vongola Rings and weapons based on the end of the future arc. As much as I love the Vongola Gear (or Vongola Bling – as I fondly refer to them), it would be slightly obvious if Lambo walked around school with huge headgear in his backpack – too many questions.

I am thinking about doing more oneshots similar to this with the other guardians. Would you be interested? Please let me know!

Finally, don't forget to be Awesome!

~AwedbyAwesomeness


	2. Passionate Sun

Title: School Days – Passionate Sun

Author: AwedbyAwesomeness

Beta: MrsMalfoy288

Parings: none

Genre: Humor/Family

Word Count: 6,056

Rating: K+

Summary: 12yearslater!Lambo. When Fuuta is unavailable to pick up Lambo from school, someone has to bring Lambo home. From the POV of civilians, this tells the terrifying tale of the various times a Vongola guardian went to visit Lambo's school. Students beware, the mafia is in town! SERIES OF ONESHOTS

Disclaimer: (Unfortunately) I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any recognizable aspects do not belong to me.

Post Date: 11/16/2012

* * *

AN: Hohoho! This is finally done. Sorry for the long wait. I'll have more notes for you guys (and galls) at the bottom. But before we begin I just want to say how amazing all of you are. I really didn't expect the all the feedback that I got. You know how to warm a girl's heart. All your reviews, pms, favourites and follows are the reason why this chapter is up! Thank you so much, you make my day!

* * *

Seiji couldn't believe the predicament he found himself in. He had begged and pleaded with his parents to move to Namimori School District. It had been his escape from all the bullying and gang violence of his old school.

He had thought that by moving to this new school he could decrease his chances of getting beat up by quite a bit. But no, he had somehow landed himself in the one position that would lead to his ultimate doom.

You see, Namimori had a very strict, zero tolerance policy on violence. Supposedly, about five to ten years ago, the violence in Namimori was very high. Buildings were constantly being destroyed, explosions could be heard across town, large, raging fires would burn down whole buildings in an instant and yet no one could pinpoint the cause. All this chaos continued until a new principal came to the school district.

The renowned Hibari Kyoya, an alumnus of Namimori and recent graduate of an Italian college, came through the town with the force of a hurricane. Within days he reestablished control and restored a sense of sanity to the town. Now, no one dared to bring even a pocketknife to school. Namimori was one of the safest schools in the country.

There was, however, one caveat to transferring to Namimori. If anyone broke the rules, Principal Hibari himself would immediately and mercilessly deal with them.

Seiji was sure that this wasn't going to be an issue. He was studious and rule abiding – a _nerd_ as the bullies at his old school called him. Yet somehow, Seiji found himself – on his first day of class in Namimori – running late by at least five minutes. He had gotten lost on his way and, to his dismay, ended up by Namimori's library on the other side of town.

There was still a good fifteen minutes left until Namimori High started, but Seiji knew that there was no way he was getting across town in that time.

His legs burned as he ran as fast as he could up the hill and took a turn right.

"You are an idiot," Seiji muttered to himself.

Seiji stopped to catch his breath, bending over and resting his hands on his knees. He was so tired he almost didn't notice the black limousine slow to a stop next to him.

Seiji looked on warily as the tinted window slid down. A young man with short and shockingly white hair and tape on his nose poked his head out and shouted without preamble, "ARE YOU EXTREMELY RUNNING LATE?"

Seiji quickly thought back to middle school when he was warned about strangers in cars. Backing up a little away from the curb, Seiji nodded warily.

"GET IN! IT IS NOT BEFITTING OF A MAN TO BE LATE!" The man's voice was _very _loud. Seiji couldn't help but wonder if the man was partially deaf for him to be shouting so loudly.

From inside the limousine, Seiji heard another voice demanding, "What are you doing, Turf-top? Just because you take it upon yourself to take me to school doesn't mean you can offer up rides to just anyone!"

Seiji himself agreed with the voice in the car, it wasn't normal to just stop and offer a stranger rides. Speaking up, he said, "Yeah, I am alright, really."

"QUIET, STUPID COW!" shouted the man.

Seiji was taken aback. _What did the man just call him?_

"NOT YOU!" said the man, noticing Seiji's expression. "THE STUPID COW IS IN THE CAR!"

_There is a cow in the car?_ wondered Seiji silently.

"Hey!" the voice in the car said.

"NOW COME ON OR WE WILL ALL BE LATE!" exclaimed the strange man.

Before Seiji knew what was happening he was pulled into the car by the surprisingly strong white haired man and the limousine was off again.

Seiji found himself in a professional looking limousine with only two other men, aside from the driver. The first person was the white haired man who had first addressed him and subsequently pulled him into the car.

Seiji was very confused by the man. He was dressed in a professional suit as if he was going to a business meeting, but his hands were wrapped as if he was about to enter a boxing ring. His hair was stark white, but the man himself looked to be in his mid to late twenties. Furthermore despite the enclosed space, the man still insisted on shouting at the top of his lungs.

The other person in the car was a boy who looked about his age. With curly hair and vibrant green eyes, he was obviously not Japanese. He was wearing the Namimori school uniform and irritated expression. Furthermore he was currently shouting at his white haired companion, "You can't just grab people off the street, Turf-top! That is called abduction!"

Seiji, although he agreed with his peer, felt the need to say something. "Ahh, it's okay, I suppose. He was just trying to help me out."

"SEE! NO EXTREME HARM DONE!" shouted the white haired man. Then, turning to address Seiji, he said, "WHO ARE YOU? I AM SASAGAWA RYOHEI!"

Seiji winced, suppressing the urge to cover his ears against the man's loud voice. "Pleasure to meet you, Sasagawa-san. My name is Matsuo Seiji."

"Bovino Lambo," said his curly haired companion. Lambo peered at Seiji as if trying to figure out a riddle, finally saying, "I don't recognize you. Are you new?"

Seiji gave a sheepish smile, "Yes, I just transferred here."

"THEN IT IS EXTREMELY GOOD THAT WE PICKED YOU UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY!" exclaimed Sasagawa-san.

Seiji nodded, "And I thank you for your generosity. I was afraid that I was going to be punished on my very first day."

Lambo chuckled, "Punished would be an understatement – you would have decided that your first day at this school might be your last."

Seiji shivered at Lambo's words. Was the Principal truly that terrifying?

"However, you're in luck today." The tone of Lambo's voice suddenly became very cheerful. "Principal Hibari is out of town." Then in a lower voice he added, "Unfortunately, he took Fuuta with him."

"Really?" asked Seiji interested, "How do you know he's away? And who is Fuuta?"

"HIBARI IS IN OUR EXTREME FAMILY!" exclaimed Sasagawa-san.

"Oh?" asked Seiji, "You are related to the school's Principal?" Seiji had been sure that Lambo was European, it didn't make sense that he would have direct family in Japan. However, it was possible.

Lambo scowled at the older man. "No," replied Lambo, "Principal Hibari isn't related to me. He's just a friend of my older brother and this guy." Lambo nodded towards Sasagawa-san.

Seiji furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but instead of questioning it he simply said, "Ok." After a pause, Seiji couldn't control his curiosity, "Who is Fuuta?"

Lambo and Sasagawa-san spoke at the same moment.

"Fuuta is my guardian and the person who _usually _accompanies me to school." This comment was accompanied by a glare in Sasagawa-san's direction.

"YOU ASK A LOT OF QUESTIONS!" Sasagawa-san shouted over Lambo.

Seiji flushed red at Sasagawa-san's words, "S-s-sorry. I can't help it. I hate not knowing information."

"INFORMATION IS EXTREMELY CONFUSING!"

Lambo sighed audibly at Sasagawa-san's words. "It's okay Seiji-kun, ignore him." Flashing a crooked smile he said, "That's how I try to deal with him-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, STUPID COW?!"

Lambo didn't even glance at Sasagawa-san but continued speaking as if there hadn't been any interruption, "A thirst for knowledge is good, it can take you far." Then, in a lower, more cautious tone, he added, "But be careful about curiosity. You never know what kind of trouble that can get you in, especially in Namimori."

Seiji nodded his head seriously, "I'll remember that."

Lambo smiled and changed the topic to a lighter subject, "If you were headed for the high school, how did you end up back there?" He gestured in the general direction of where Seiji had been picked up/abducted.

Seiji gave an embarrassed smile, "I got lost and ended up near the library,"

Both Lambo and Sasagawa-san chuckled at this.

"IF YOU WANT TO GET TO KNOW THE TOWN, YOU CAN JOIN ME ON MY MORNING RUN! THEN YOU WON'T WORRY ABOUT GETTING LOST!"

Seiji's face adopted an expression somewhere between humor and horror. "Thank you for your kind offer, Sasagawa-san, but I don't run."

"BUT RUNNING IS EXTREME!"

"It's really okay, Sasagawa-san. Thank you, though,"

Before the argument could continue though, the limousine pulled up to the school and came to a halt.

Lambo jumped out of the vehicle calling to Seiji, "Hibari might not be in town but it's best not to tempt fate when it comes to that demon."

Seiji followed as quickly as he could but his uncoordinated body did not allow him to move as gracefully as Lambo did. As he jumped down his foot snagged on the door and he tumbled forward, almost landing on his face. He flinched, bracing himself for the impact but it never came.

Sasagawa-san had managed to somehow jump out of the car and catch him by his elbow before he hit his head.

"THERE YOU GO!" exclaimed Sasagawa-san as he helped right Seiji. "MAKE SURE YOU'RE EXTREMELY CAREFUL IN THE FUTURE!"

Blushing from embarrassment, Seiji muttered, "Thank you, Sasagawa-san."

"NO PROBLEM!" replied Sasagawa-san as Lambo called from ahead of them, "Let's go, we're going to be late."

Both Sasagawa-san and Seiji headed after Lambo; Seiji having to jog to keep up with the tall man's long steps.

Lambo still beat them to the door and, as the he turned to hold the door open for Seiji, his expression became annoyed.

"What are you doing?" demanded Lambo.

"Umm, going to school?" said Seiji hesitantly unsure what he had done wrong.

"Not you," replied Lambo dismissively. "You!" Lambo pointed towards Sasagawa-san who had also entered the high school and was standing with them.

"I AM EXTREMELY HELPING OUT!"

"How?" asked Lambo suspiciously as the trio paused in the lobby of the school.

"HIBARI IS NOT HERE TO KEEP THINGS IN ORDER SO IT'S MY EXTREME DUTY AS FAMILY TO HELP!"

Lambo's eyes widened in horror, "What!? Are you going to try and run the school for a day?"

"NO! I WOULD NEVER TAKE OVER THE SCHOOL – JUST HELP IT ALONG!"

Lambo, without hesitation, began to futilely try to shove Sasagawa-san out the door. "Like _hell_ you're hanging around here for the day."

Sasagawa-san seemed unaffected by Lambo's efforts, remaining in place like a rock, "I AM JUST HELPING OUT!"

Seiji spoke up hesitantly, "I am sure it can't be that bad for Sasagawa-san to help out for the day if the Principal is absent."

Lambo stopped pushing against Sasagawa-san to stare at Seiji, "Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what kind of damage Turf-top can do physically to this school, let alone psychologically? Kids are going to be admitted to the hospital if he hangs around!"

"HEY!"

"I-I-I am sure that he isn't that bad," replied Seiji, surprised by the vehemence in Lambo's voice. Tentatively, Seiji grabbed Lambo's elbow and began tugging him away from Sasagawa-san, "Come on, let's get to class. We are late and I could really use your help because I don't know where I'm going."

Lambo reluctantly let himself be dragged away, calling to Sasagawa-san, "This school is fine without any more insanity. Don't ruin things for us."

Seiji was briefly confused by what Lambo meant but shrugged it off as he let go of Lambo's elbow to reach around into his backpack. Pulling out a slip of paper he turned to Lambo and asked, "So, where is Class 2-A?"

"2-A?" repeated Lambo, his voice slightly excited.

"Yeah. Are we heading in the right direction?" worried Seiji, checking his watch. They only had about a minute before the morning bell would ring.

Lambo grinned lopsidedly, "Yeah, we are heading the right way. You're actually in my homeroom."

Seiji smiled back at this. "Cool."

The walked quickly and, for the most part, silently Lambo would occasionally point out various points of interest: the bathroom, the gym, the main office, etc.

Seiji couldn't help but noticed that a slightly different demeanor had come over Lambo. While before, Lambo had seemed like a younger brother teasing and complaining about Sasagawa-san, he was now a cool high school student. Seiji couldn't help but admire the confidence with which Lambo carried himself, as if he had nothing to fear.

Seiji was about to comment on Lambo's poise when they turned a corner and Lambo reached for the door in front of them, saying, "Here we are."

Seiji stepped forward, ready to enter the classroom when Lambo put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

Lambo's voice was low and serious, carrying just enough danger that shivers shot up Seiji's back. "Listen. You seem like a nice guy, but the balance at school is fragile at best. We are trying to keep things on the down low but sometimes things just slip through the cracks. For some reason Turf-top has decided to trust you, but don't mention anything that happened this morning to anyone. Not a word about the Principal being out of town or that I might know him in an way that is slightly personally."

Seiji felt very short, even though he and Lambo were approximately the same height, as the curly-haired European loomed over him. A shadow covered Lambo's eyes as he spoke and Seiji had to resist the urge to flinch back.

"Of course," he replied as strongly as he could manage. Seiji wasn't completely sure what Lambo meant but he could understand why a student wouldn't want to be known for being overly friendly with the Principal. Nobody liked being labeled as a teacher's pet.

Lambo smiled at Seiji's words. "Wonderful." Patting Seiji on the back he opened the door and guided Seiji with his hand into the classroom ahead of himself.

Seiji was bombarded with sounds and sights when he entered. The room was in absolute _chaos_. Students were clustered around tables chattering with paper planes and spit wads were flying through the air. What had Lambo just said about the balance at the school? This wasn't balanced! This was absolute insanity!

Seiji stopped by the front of the room where the teacher hid behind her desk as Lambo made his way to his seat. Seiji couldn't help but notice that Lambo deftly avoided all flying projectiles, making it to his seat with practiced ease.

Seiji looked at the teacher who was cowering behind a textbook, "Hello, I am your new student, Matsuo Seiji."

The woman smiled, "A pleasure to meet you. I am Ms. Narita. If you wait here a second, things will calm down the moment the bell rings. Then we can assign you a seat."

Just as she spoke, the bell did ring and it was like a spell had been cast over the class. Immediately students quietly found their seats and sat at attention.

The teacher gave Seiji a secretive smile as she stood and walked to the center of the board. "Once class officially starts, no one dares to misbehave for fear of Principal Hibari."

"Oh," was all Seiji could manage, surprised by how quickly order was established in the room.

"You'll get a hang of things quickly," said Ms. Narita, before addressing the class. "I would like to introduce you to our new student, Matsuo Seiji."

"Pleased to meet you," said Seiji, bowing respectfully to the room.

"Now where should we put you?" wondered Ms. Narita, out loud.

But before she could tell Seiji his seat, a crackle came over the loud speakers and everyone's attention switched away from the teacher.

"IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT SPORTS CLUBS NO LONGER MEET IN THE MORNING, BUT INSTEAD IN THE EVENING!" began a familiar voice.

Immediately, almost everyone clapped their hands to their ears to protect them from the overpowering voice. Everyone that is, except for Lambo. From his position at the front of the room, Seiji could see that Lambo had dropped his head onto his desk the moment he heard Sasagawa-san's voice, a pained expression on his face.

"IT IS GOOD AND NECESSARY TO BEGIN THE DAY WITH EXERCISE! SO BEFORE CLASSES BEGIN TODAY, WE ARE GOING TO HOLD MORNING WARM-UPS OUTSIDE! PLEASE PROCEED TO YOUR NEAREST EXIT AND MEET IN THE SOUTHERN PRACTICE FIELD!"

There was a pause of silence as the students looked at each other, unsure whether they should listen to what they had been told.

When nobody moved, Ms. Narita donned a brave expression and clapped her hands twice. "You heard the announcement, class. Let's head out to the fields. Try to keep some relative order, remember, the principal is watching!"

The class stood, murmuring to each other. Seiji, standing next to the teacher as the class proceeded by, heard comments wondering what was going on. Seiji fell in step behind Lambo, who was one of the last students to leave.

"What is going on?" asked Seiji, figuring that Lambo would have the best idea.

Lambo rubbed his temples wearily, looking at Seiji, "The idiot is doing exactly what I told him not to. He thinks he's helping out but he's only going to end up causing more chaos."

Seiji just looked at Lambo in confusion, not quite sure how to respond, as they joined the throng of students moving through the halls towards the fields outside. After Sasagawa-san's insistence that he should run every morning, he could see how the white haired man would think morning exercises would help the students.

But instead of voicing such sentiments, he tried to reassure Lambo, "Surely the repercussions won't be _that_ bad. The students around here get a little fresh air. No big deal."

Lambo shot Seiji a look and opened his mouth to reply when two girls came up to them.

The first had long, straight black hair that was clipped back and she wore the standard school uniform. Her face was pretty but Seiji felt that her makeup emphasized her eyes a little too much. At a distance, he thought she might look like she had gotten two black eyes in a fight.

The second girl had her hair pulled back into a tight braid and her face showed she was clearly worried. Seiji suddenly felt the need to hide as the second girl laid eyes on him and her expression changed from concern to curiosity.

Seiji knew he had a problem, but he couldn't help it. Every time he was around girls he would get very nervous. Any rational thought flew out of his head and he would stand like an idiot without any idea what to do.

Lambo obviously didn't have the same issues. His countenance, which previously was filled with frustration, changed to polite as he greeted both girls, "Good morning Himeko-chan, Natsumi-chan."

Himeko, the first girl to approach adopted the same expression of worry as Natsumi had had as she asked, "What's going on?" over the noise of students all around.

Lambo smiled at her, but Seiji could detect the same frustration as before behind his words. "Someone has decided that it would a good idea for us to get some morning exercise."

"But what about Principal Hibari? He normally wouldn't let such a random change to the schedule occur," spoke the second girl, Natsumi, her eyes straying from Lambo's face, back to Seiji's.

A wicked glint entered Lambo's eyes as he said, "Then someone, obviously, is going to be in trouble with the Principal."

"I wonder why he hasn't done something already?" said Himeko, her expression thoughtful.

Lambo shrugged, his expression carefully neutral. "I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine."

Seiji sent a questioning glance at Lambo, which was returned with a very hard look. Lambo's message was clear: _not a word contrary._

Natsumi brought an unfortunate – at least unfortunate in Seiji's book – change of conversation. "Who is your friend, Lambo-kun?" her eyes clearly indicating Seiji.

Seiji nervously adjusted his glasses, his mouth suddenly dry as Lambo easily answered, "How rude of me. My apologies for not making introductions earlier. Himeko-chan, Natsumi-chan, meet Matsuo Seiji. Seiji, let me introduce you to the lovely Kobayashi Himeko and divine Saitou Natsumi."

Seiji politely bowed to both, trying not trip as they were buffeted by the students around them. He opened his mouth to greet the girls but nothing came out but a stuttered fragment of a word. Luckily, neither girl seemed to notice his blunder.

"Good to meet you Seiji-kun," said Himeko, briefly glancing at her new peer before returning her attention to Lambo.

"Hello Seiji-kun," said Natsumi, meeting Seiji's eyes with a smile.

Seiji felt his cheeks up as he gave up on trying to speak around these girls and simply nodded in return.

As introductions were being made, the group had moved outside the school, spilling, with the rest of their peers, out onto the school's grounds.

Lambo and Seiji waved to Himeko and Natsumi as each pair went off to join their respective classes.

As Seiji looked around, he could immediately tell that the entire situation was a chaotic mess. Teachers were valiantly trying to herd students into some sort of order as Sasagawa-san stood on top of makeshift stage, formed of boxes, shouting directions.

As Lambo and Seiji moved through the mob, Seiji looked over at the European.

"You were very serious when you said you didn't want to be associated with the Principal or any of these other things." Even though the comment was a statement, it was phrased as a question.

Lambo look wearily over at Seiji. "Yeah?"

"Well, if it's such a big secret, why do I know? You have barely met me. But you were obviously friendly with those girls and they were oblivious."

Lambo paused, looking off into the distance, "You know, I have one of the most amazing big brothers ever, and he has this fantastic instinct. He is so good at knowing when he is being lied to or if someone is a friend or foe. Onii-san made one of his close friends based on a hunch, trusting someone whom the rest of the world had labeled and locked up as a criminal."

At this point Lambo turned his head to look at Seiji, "I'm not nearly as amazing as he is, but I have learned from him to trust my instinct. I have a good feeling about you; you are trustworthy and loyal. The white haired idiot – Lambo nodded towards Sasagawa-san – for that matter, feels the same or he wouldn't have insisted on giving you a ride."

Seiji felt kind of uncomfortable by what he considered unwarranted praise, but he was still confused. "That's very kind of you. But you expect me to believe that you entrusted me with this secret based on a hunch? That's crazy!"

Inwardly, Seiji admitted that it wasn't a particularly big secret. He honestly didn't care that Lambo knew the Principal but the secret obviously meant a lot to the European. Seiji was beginning to suspect that Lambo was slightly touched in the head.

A wry smile appeared on Lambo's face. "You'll be surprised just how crazy my life is. My family consists of and has trusted characters far more felonious than you."

Seiji let out a huff of frustration. He couldn't understand Lambo. One moment the European was acting like it was a big deal for Seiji to keep this issue a secret, and the next he was treating the whole issue like it was a joke – felonious characters indeed. However, before he could retort, Ms. Narita hustled them into a line with the rest of class.

Seiji found himself standing in front of Lambo as the entire student body, by some miracle, managed to form straight columns and rows. At the front of the formation stood Sasagawa-san.

"EVERYBODY AT ATTENTION!" Unsurprisingly, Sasagawa-san's voice easily carried over the din of the students without the aid of a megaphone.

The student body fell silent, mimicking Sasagawa-san's straight body posture, hands held stiffly at their sides.

"BEFORE EXERCISING, IT IS ALWAYS NECESSARY TO STRETCH!" began Sasagawa-san, as he jumped into warm-ups.

Seiji tried to keep up with the white-haired man's movements and directions but it was an impossible task. Fifteen minutes in and even the obvious jocks of the school were having difficulty, let alone Seiji who would be the first to admit that he was not athletic, by any stretch of the imagination.

While the work was painful and tortuous, things were going smoothly at first. The student body, while struggling, was not causing too much mischief either. Most students were trying to keep up and were too tired to create problems. However, it was when they were on pushups when things started to go wrong.

Seiji's arms had long given up and he was lying on his stomach, trying to look as if he was actually keeping up when he heard Sasagawa-san call out, "LAMBO, STOP BEING LAZY! KEEP GOING! THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE ELSE! EXERCISE IS GOOD FOR YOU!"

Sasagawa-san had shouted at other students prior, ordering them to lift their legs higher or sink lower into position. Yet he had not referred to anyone by name up until now, instead referring to them by their hair style or shirt color.

Seiji heard Lambo start uttering barely audible curse words that made Seiji's cheeks heat up. Glancing behind, Seiji saw Lambo continue the pushups with renewed vigor as his face formed a thunderous expression. Seiji couldn't help but be shocked by how little Lambo was sweating. If anything, unlike the other students, it looked like Lambo had stopped out of boredom not exhaustion.

"How are you doing so well, Lambo-kun? That's amazing!" panted a feminine voice.

Lambo smiled in the speaker's direction but didn't have a chance to answer the question before another voice spoke up.

"Forget about that, Ana, I want to know how Lambo knows that white-haired idiot."

Lambo glowered at the irate speaker, still continuing with the pushups. In a low voice that was surprisingly steady, he said, "You seem to be making it a habit of insulting my family, Yohei. You should stop if you want to keep your teeth inside your mouth."

"Ha! As if you had the strength for that. But more importantly, you admit that you know that psychopath who has taken over our school?" demanded Yohei. Seiji, having located the source of the voice saw that Yohei was no longer bothering with pushups but was designating his full attention to glaring at Lambo.

Lambo looked as if he was ready to murder someone, although Seiji was unsure if the victim would be Sasagawa-san or Yohei. In the same low voice, which had previously been swearing like a sailor, so that only Seiji could hear, Lambo muttered, "And these are the reasons why Turf-top should have just stayed home."

In a louder voice, so that Yohei could hear, Lambo began to say, "So what if…" But before he could finish that statement, everyone's attention was immediately diverted.

Sasagawa-san's voice, which had previously been counting off the number of pushups in a loud but rhythmic cadence, suddenly cut off with a yelp.

Twisting around to look to the front again, Seiji saw that Sasagawa-san had stopped speaking because he was too busy ducking. On stage with the white-haired man was another tall, suited person carrying tonfas. This new, raven-haired man was attacking Sasagawa-san with a murderous fury.

"Get out of my school," said the new man in a voice which made Seiji want to cower and cry.

Seiji heard a student next to him fearfully say, "Principal Hibari is back," as a murmur rose up from the student body.

Seiji looked up to where the two men were fighting at frightening speeds. So this was the infamous Principal. While most of Seiji's mind was preoccupied with being terrified, a small portion observed the reactions of the other students. His peers had completely forgotten about the argument between Lambo and Yohei and were watching the ongoing battle with unrestrained awe.

And the fight was quite awe-inspiring. Seiji, although he had very little martial arts knowledge, could easily admit that the fight was beyond impressive. Both men were moving with practiced ease and lightning speed.

Even more surprisingly, both men seemed to be having a conversation, or more likely an argument, as they struggled. Sasagawa-san was shouting something unintelligible about family, honor, manhood, and helping out.

Seiji couldn't tell what Principal Hibari was saying, or if the man was speaking at all. Yet Sasagawa's pauses in-between exclamations implied that there was some sort of back and forth going on between the two adults.

Out of curiosity, Seiji took a step to the side and twisted so that he could still see the fight and Lambo. His peer was watching the fight with an expression of grim satisfaction and slight annoyance. Lambo seemed completely unsurprised by their speed and strength.

Seiji couldn't help himself, as he asked, "Aren't you worried about them? They could hurt one another, or damage something at the rate they're going!" Seiji had enough presence of mind that his voice was low enough for only Lambo to hear.

Lambo gave a sardonic smile, "They'll be fine. All things considered, they're doing a fine job of keeping things under wraps."

"What are you talking about? They are going to kill each other?" This time, Seiji couldn't keep the hysteria out of his voice.

Lambo let out a low chuckle. "Just watch. They're actually holding back. I'm actually quite surprised. I've always felt that Hibari is a violent demon, but right now he seems to be putting family first."

"Killing each other is considered putting family first?!" demanded Seiji, his voice jumping up an octave.

Lambo smiled, "Yes, it would appear to most students that they want to kill each other. Admittedly, Hibari is a murderous bastard and actually wants to do Turf-top harm for invading the school. But he's waiting to pull out the big guns until they get back home."

As an afterthought, Lambo added, "Although, that might just be because he doesn't want to damage the school, not due to family loyalty at all."

Seiji stared at Lambo gob-smacked, _What the _hell_ was Lambo talking about?_

At Seiji's silence, Lambo shrugged, "It's probably a combination of both," he said before turning his attention back to the fight.

Suddenly Lambo grinned at Seiji, "Here, think about it like this. You don't have to worry just yet. Become concerned if you start to see multicolored fire or violent animals."

Seiji couldn't even form words to answer such a ridiculous statement. _How could Lambo be making jokes at a time like this?_

Deciding to ignore the nonsensical Italian, Seiji looked towards where the men were fighting in front of the entire student body and couldn't help but notice that there were two other men who had arrived with Principal Hibari.

The first was a frightening man, with a pompadour haircut. His chin jutted out and he seemed to be chewing on a blade of something green. He stood shockingly close to the fight, just a few paces back, watching with a calm, almost bored, expression.

The second man, if he could be considered a man, looking far more like a college student, had soft brown hair and wore a striped scarf over a green collared shirt. This new person was ignoring the fight entirely, instead talking to teachers as if explaining something to them.

As Seiji watched, the teachers dispersed, on the scarfed man's directions, and began trying to move the students back inside the building. Unfortunately, the students were too absorbed in the fight to acknowledge the teachers and remained where they were.

Suddenly there was a flash from where the two men were brawling, as the tonfa caught the sun. The entire event was too fast for Seiji to figure out what happened, but one moment both men were standing and then the next Sasagawa-san had been thrown back against the school building.

Principal Hibari stood above the fallen Sasagawa-san. "That is for causing a disturbance in Namimori High School and for being the source of crowding."

The statement sent shivers of fear down Seiji's back but Sasagawa-san seemed unaffected.

The white-haired man jumped up – much to Seiji's shock, he had been sure Sasagawa-san had been knocked unconscious – before Hibari had even finished his statement with a shout. "THAT WAS EXTREME! WE SHOULD FIGHT AGAIN, HIBARI!"

But the Principal ignored the exclamation. Instead he turned his glare on the students, "You are crowding. Get back to your classrooms or be bitten to death."

Miraculously, students who had been too exhausted to stand found the strength to sprint. There was a huge rush towards the doors of the school as students fought to be the first one inside.

Seiji got caught up in the crowd, pushed along on all sides. In all the chaos, he lost track of Lambo, Principal Hibari and Sasagawa-san.

By some stroke of good fortune, Seiji was able to make it back to Class 2-A without being trampled by the mob. As he entered the classroom, he saw that about half the class had already arrived, while the rest were still trickling in.

Uncertainly, Seiji took the seat diagonally back from Lambo which he remembered being empty from that morning. His European peer had not arrived yet and so Seiji sat quietly, listening to the conversations of other students.

"…managed to take over the school…"

"…lucky that Principal Hibari arrived when…"

"…probably a skilled martial artist from China…"

"Did you see how fast…"

"…such skilled fighters. Did you see how…"

By the looks of it, the student body seemed to think that Sasagawa-san was either an assassin sent provoke and fight Hibari but lost, or a skilled martial artist who had gone insane.

Seiji couldn't help but noticed that while the students muttered over the events of that morning, they were so absorbed with the fight, they had forgotten about almost everything else. There was no mention of Lambo's relation to Sasagawa-san or how Principal Hibari had been absent that morning.

Almost the entire class had come back to the room, yet Lambo was still missing. Seiji was starting to get worried, but just as he was going to talk to Ms. Narita about Lambo's absence, the curly-haired European strolled in as if he didn't have a care in the world, casually sitting down at his desk.

"Where in the world were you?" hissed Seiji, slightly irritated.

Lambo glanced over his shoulder at where Seiji was siting, "I just had to wrap a few things up with Fuuta."

"Who?" asked Seiji confused, slightly thrown off. He remembered the name from somewhere but couldn't quite place it.

"Fuuta, my guardian, he arrived with Principal Hibari," explained Lambo.

Seiji thought for a moment, trying to remember who else he had noticed. "The buff one with a pompadour?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, no, no, that Kusakabe, Principal Hibari's right hand man." corrected Lambo. "Fuuta has brown hair, always wears a scarf, carries a brief case, fairly thin."

Seiji's eyes brightened in recognition, "Oh, I remember him. He was trying to handle the thing with the teachers."

Lambo nodded affirmative.

"So what did you need to talk to him about?" asked Seiji, unable to help his curiosity.

"Fuuta was supposed to, um, do something with Principal Hibari today," said Lambo vaguely, "for, ah, Fuuta's work. But when Hibari found out about Sasagawa-san's antics he completely ditched the job and came here to handle turf-top. Now the entire schedule has been thrown off, so Fuuta's going to be late picking me up from school."

Seiji got the strong feeling he was not being told the entire truth, but in all honesty he was happy to leave it be. Lambo could keep his secrets and Seiji could pretend he knew nothing. At least that was what Seiji told himself right before his curiosity got the better of him and he opened his big mouth to ask a question he really didn't want to know the answer to. "What is Fuuta's job?"

Lambo's suddenly became surprisingly blank as he said, "Fuuta works for SkyAlliance under my big brother."

"Wow," said Seiji. SkyAlliance was well known international company based in Italy. But before he could further comment on the matter, Ms. Narita tapped a ruler against her desk, demanding the attention of all her students.

Seiji watched as the first normal part of his day began. Namimori High was nothing like what he expected and he still had a cargo-load of questions for Lambo. However, if one thing could be said, it was that he knew his time here would be far from boring.

* * *

AN: And that, my friends, is how Ryohei Sasagawa was banned from his own high school!

I hope you liked it!

First let me apologize for just how long this chapter took. I am sorry, but life has been a series of unfortunate events these past few weeks (midterms, funerals, Hurricane Sandy). However, be warned - my life often is this busy and I'm a slow writer so updates are going to be at about this rate. Sorry.

Second, I can't say just how much you guys blew my mind! Thank you so much to everyone, you had me doing my happy dance around my room when I saw how well received the first chapter was. I didn't believe that there were this many people, crazy enough to read what I write. Thanks to you guys, I'll definitely write at least a chapter for each of the guardians (and maybe a few others – wink, wink).

I know, I know, not too much of Yohei, Ana or Keigo in this chapter. Trust me, they have not been forgotten! They will be making reappearances as the story continues. (I have plans for them - **cackles evilly**)

As always, a thanks goes to my beta MrsMalfoy288! (She is AWESOME!)

A few other points: What do you think of the OCs? Too many or do you like them? If you have any favourite characters (Natsumi, Keigo, Ana etc.) let me know and I'll be sure to include them in an upcoming chapter!

Out of curiosity, what are your thoughts on the conclusion of Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Personally, I'm kinda of sad; I've been reading Reborn! since high school and I want to see Tsuna become the boss of the Vongola, but I guess I can see how manga has been winding down for some time now. Ah well…

As always feedback is appreciated and loved! Please warm a girl's heart and review!

Coming up next: One of the mist guardians and some serious misunderstandings! (Can you guess which one?)

Don't Forget to be Awesome!

~AwedbyAwesomeness

* * *

**Lexie-chan94**: You're wish is my command. Here is another chapter. As for Yohei, he'll find out the error in his ways – eventually ;)

**SkyFlameLitMoon23**: While Yohei claims to know a lot about the mafia as a whole, he really doesn't – he just knows the outline of things. Admittedly, he does have a few crucial contacts in the Giegue Family and he knows how that family works. But outside that group, he knows very little about the key players. Otherwise he would have made the connection between Japanese boss of the Vongola and Lambo's big brother.

**SkyGem**: Thank you, but please your making me blush with the compliments! As mentioned above, I'm definitely going to write about the rest of the guardians and I'll see what I can do about the Varia. The Giegue Family is certainly going to make an appearance later on, but you are going to have to wait a little while for the grand finale. However, until then you are more than welcome to write an omake. Just please give me and this story credit for the idea, and I'll be sure to send anyone crazy enough to read this fic over to your omake. Also, thank you for the note about the Giegue Family (whoops!), I'll certainly take you up on your offer the next time I need to know something about the other mafia families.

**Can'tAGirlGetSomeSleep**: As you wish

**Shinyluver**: First of all, on your name – Shinee lover or Shiny lover? Second, thank you so much! You flatter me. I really hope you like this chapter and the upcoming ones, even if they aren't all about Lambo defending Tsuna's honor.

**kuroivy**: You are too kind! But I have to give any typo credit to my beta – she is amazing! As for Yohei, it will be a little while, but all his mistakes are going to haunt him – hehehe. I'll try to keep updating, but it is reviews like yours that keep me writing despite all the other stuff in my life. Thank you :D

**Randomchick95**: Thank you! And yes, eventually, Yohei will realize that he screwed up. It will be a while, but hopefully the wait will be worth it.

**Tsukuyomi-chan**: Everything in good time! There are a few other things that will happen before the grand reveal.

**ZucchiniPiupiu**: Thank you, sorry this took so long my life is very hectic right now

**anionymm**: You're wish is my command! I hope the plot is up to your standards. It will be a series of oneshots, but there will be continuity between the chapters.

**FinalXFantasy91**: Certainly

**PetiteSkylark**: Thank you, but to have a sequel I need to finish this first ;) Hope you like this chapter as much as you did the first

**Msdgirl**: I'm glad you like Lambo, I was really worried about how I portrayed him. Here is Ryohei (and I'll give you a small hint – Chrome is coming up next).

**Guest** **(Azahkhiel)**: I love those kinds of stories too, where you have an outsider looking in on the mafia! I'm glad you liked my take on it!

**KyoTsuMu182769**: Awww! Thank you – you really make my day!

**Alia Inverse**: As you wish, I'm glad you thought it was good

**XxAlysxX**: Glad you liked the nickname. Personally I've found ignorance is bliss, but it doesn't last. You'll eventually realize how much of an idiot you were and regret the said ignorance. Being knowledgeable is way better ;)

**shadowsaver**: I like the name! Thank you - I am glad you enjoyed my characterization of Lambo, I was very worried whether I got him right. I'll definitely write Mukuro and Hibari but you might have to wait a bit. (But you got to see a little bit of Hibari – hope you enjoyed it). What did you think of Ryohei? Overdone or not EXTREME enough?

**arp**: This isn't hard work, this is the fun in my life ;) I'm glad you enjoyed the story. There might be a little bit of wait, but you'll definitely see more of Lambo and Ana!

**Dragonfly10**: Thank you, I'll try my best

**aBoastingjerK**: First of all, I don't think your name does you justice. But I'll try to keep your interest without going on for too long. I'm counting on you to let me know if this gets too extended – ok?

**Santoka**: Thank you, you're too kind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and was able to hit a similar note.

**moja ganda**: I'll try my best to update regularly but my life is absolutely crazy right now. (Darn you university!) Not quite Hibari yet (although you got to see a bit of him in this chapter), I am saving him for near the end.

**chippo843**: Thank you, [if you haven't noticed yet, I'll definitely continue this ;) ]

**Umei no Mai**: There is definitely more – but if you are interested in something particular, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it!

**Parrot Post**: Thank you. And Hayato is coming up – hehehe. I'll warn you now though, I'll probably not expose the whole Mafia situation to the entire student body. More likely, a few students will find out about Lambo's position in the underworld, and you'll get to see their reactions, but not the whole school. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy this story anyways.

**Maa maa**: hahaha! I love your name. Now can you read minds? Because seriously, I had something along those lines planned. The logic being similar to the Varia Arc, where you get to see each guardian separately and then everyone comes together during sky chapter. And some students are going to be definitely shocked by what they!

**Fanelight**: Thank you, Gokudera is coming up but we have to get through Mist first. Hope you enjoyed this

**a better name**: I love adult Lambo too! (Small confession, I went total fangirl during the Varia Arc when we saw 20yl!Lambo – hehe!) I am really glad you liked my portrayal of Lambo, I was very worried about my characterization of him. What is Earthbound though? I am not quite sure what you're referring to.

**Bleach-ed-Na-tsu**: Please, stop, your compliments are making me blush ;) But seriously, thank you! I am glad you liked my portrayal of Lambo, I was really worried about his characterization.

**Bells-mannequin**: Thank you :D, I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!

**shinigamikarasu**: Thank you. I can't tell you how glad I am you like Lambo and Ana. (I really hope you liked the OCs – Seiji, Natsumi, Himeko – in this chapter well) You will certainly see more of Ana, just not quite yet – I'm saving her POV for something special ;)

**Vongola-Nicole**: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**kyuuo**: Thank you. You'll definitely see more guardains (as stated above) but as for who will find out about the secret, that's a surprise ;). However, if you are want someone in particular to find out about the mafia, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it!

**sleepdeprived91**: haha - I can completely relate to your user name. I am glad you like this story and the POVs. I was very worried that readers would be turned off by number of OCs and the fact that story was told from an OC POV.

**xoverlover**: Thank you so much. I'm glad you appreciated my decision to use the rings and no need to apologize, I appreciated the rant. Lambo's characterization was a source of great concern for me, so I am so happy that it was well received! Hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the first

**irezel**: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter as well

**Aytheria**: I am so glad – truly, you have no idea how reviews like yours made my day! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

**junemary**: Thank you – hope I lived up to your expectations

**HinekoAkahi**: Oh dear, thank you! hope you liked this chapter as well

**Soonay**: Definitely – thanks for letting me know!

**naad**: Thank you. Sorry the update took so long – life has been crazy :P

**Reborn-Story-Reader**: Hehe – (unfortunately) its going to be a little while yet before Lambo can go full out but when he does – watch out, jaws are going to drop

**VampireYumi**: Awww, thank you - small confession, I am very excited to write Hibari and Mukuro, but they are being very uncooperative ;) Everything in good time, I suppose

**vanillabeast**: Thank you - I will certainly do Tsuna and Gokudera eventually, but I am saving the Vongola Decimo and his Right Hand Man till near the end.

**NaturalSam14**: Thank you – hopefully this chapter was EXTREME enough for you

**RememberTheMuse**: Yup! Tsuna is definitely going to be last (I'm saving him for the grande finale!) However, I'm not sure about Reborn. If you really want to see him, let me know and I'll try my best!

**Guest**(10/24/2012): Thank you, (next time drop a name and I can address this directly to you)

**Tsunahime0602**: Thank you – I mean seriously, you made my day with your review. However, just a small confession, it won't be quite a be a reveal fic for sometime yet. I am going to have a bit of fun with Yohei and the other students before I let them off the hook and show them how much they screwed up.

**hitman reborn**: YES!

**Soul of The World**: Awww – stop, your compliments are making me blush! I'll try to improve the grammar, but small confession, grammar and spelling have always been my weakness (thank goodness for spellcheck!)

**psychoticKisshu**: Thank you, the guardians will pick up Lambo first (I'm still trying to figure a way for Mukuro to visit the school and not scar the entire student body) but the Varia may stop by after the main part of the fic is done ;)

**Freefan1412**: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the mafia thread. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

**dropxheartz**: Awww, thank you.

**Vongolafan16**: Definitely – hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

**Double-Gemini**: Hehehe, when its Mukuro's and Hibari's turn some students are going to be scarred (although whether the scarring is going to occur physically, mentally, emotionally or psychologically has yet to be determined)

**danilion**: Thanks and I'm going to have fun with Mukuro and Chrome ;) But I don't want to give away too much just yet.

**Fi Suki Saki**: Yohei will suffer, but not for awhile yet. I'm going to have fun messing with him first ;D I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the first!

**Nitmi**: Thank you. (but what is "pura vida"?)

**J3nny24**: Thank you, again, for your offer. I'll pm you again once I've figured a little bit more of what's going to happen.

**uchiha-sakura193**: Your poetry made my day! Thank you :D

**Sawada**: Definitely, Yohei will eventually find out, but I'm going to torture - ahem I mean, play with – him first. Hehehe


	3. Misleading Mist

Title: School Days – Misleading Mist

Author: AwedbyAwesomeness

Beta: MrsMalfoy288

Parings: slight side of ChromexHibari

Genre: Humor/Family

Word Count: 4,650

Rating: K+

Summary: 12yearslater!Lambo. When Fuuta is unable to pick up Lambo from school, someone has to bring Lambo home. From the POV of civilians, this tells the terrifying tale of the various times a Vongola guardian went to Lambo's school to get him. Students beware, the mafia is in town! SERIES OF ONESHOTS

Disclaimer: (Unfortunately) I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any recognizable aspects do not belong to me.

Post Date: 12/16/2012

AN: Have I mentioned how wonderful you all are? Because you guys are brilliant, beautiful and the best! I mean seriously, all of your reviews, favourites, follows and pms are what brighten my day. I'll babble on more at the bottom, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to say THANK YOU!

* * *

Himeko rested her head on her hand as she stared at the back of Lambo's curly head and sighed, a dreamy expression on her face. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be in the same chemistry class as Lambo. Furthermore, she had landed the desk directly behind him when their teacher had assigned seats.

The boy in question was currently sleeping his way through course. His head was resting in corner of one elbow. A propped up text book prevented the teacher from seeing his closed eyes.

Himeko couldn't help but admire how absolutely _cute_ Lambo looked when he was sleeping. It was if all the tension, that even Lambo didn't know was there, had faded away. Instead, the young European appeared so peaceful when he rested.

"I know that look," said Natsumi, Himeko's best friend, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "It is the same way I look Seiji-kun." Natsumi kept her voice low, as to not attract the attention of Lambo or more likely Seiji, who was actually awake and sitting next to the Italian.

To say the least, neither of the two girls was paying attention to the chemistry teacher.

"I don't know what you see in Seiji-kun anyways. He is nice but he looks so nerdy. How do you get past those glasses?" replied Himeko, trying to divert the conversation, also keeping her tone low.

"Those glasses make him look cool. Plus, he is sweet and sensitive with just a hint of mystery below the surface," replied Natsumi without missing a beat.

Himeko scoffed, "What mystery?"

Natsumi gave Himeko the smallest of frowns, "You know there is something going on beneath the surface in the way talks. Furthermore, if he is as nerdy as most of the school portrays him why would Lambo-kun befriend him?"

Himeko couldn't deny that fact. Lambo-kun was very selective about those he hung out with on a regular basis. Of course, the green-eyed boy was friendly with almost everyone but for some reason, Lambo had only a few friends.

Before Seiji came to the school a few weeks ago, Lambo hung out with Ana, though on occasion he was seen with Kiego. Then Seiji had come along and within his first day, he was inside Lambo's close circle of friends.

This had caused a wildfire of rumors to over take the school. Many people wondered how Seiji had managed it. Some people speculated that Seiji had used his considerable intelligence to manipulate or blackmail Lambo into being his friends. Others said that Seiji and Lambo showed up to school together on Seiji's first day and the two were actually childhood friends.

In the end, Himeko didn't really care either way, but one things was certain, something about Seiji had caused Lambo to befriend him. And now the rest of the school was examining Seiji closely to see whatever Lambo had seen in him.

When Himeko didn't answer, Natsumi's face adopted a small smirk, knowing she had won the argument. "But don't change the topic. You have a crush on Lambo-kun," said Natsumi, unable to keep a tinge of smugness out of her voice.

"So what if I do?" demanded Himeko softly, immediately defensive. "He is handsome, confident, mysterious and charming."

Natsumi chuckled lightly, "You don't have to justify it to me. I crushed on Lambo-kun for months before Seiji-kun came to our school a few weeks ago. He is quite dreamy."

Himeko sighed again, "I know. He is mysterious but also really nice. I mean he comes to school in a chauffeured black car with tinted windows. It is like he is some runaway prince."

Natsumi grinned and left Himeko to her thoughts. Most of the female population in the school was curious to know more about their curly-haired classmate – not that the boy noticed the attention, sometimes he was as oblivious as the worst of them.

The mystery of Lambo Bovino generated from many different facts. The Italian lived at the edge of Namimori so no one had seen his home. He always arrived in a dark car, and bid somebody inside it a good day. Yet because the windows were dark, no one could see who else was in it with him.

And while he was always open with smiles and stories, he never hung out with anyone outside of school, Ana and Seiji being the obvious exception.

While he was in almost no clubs, he seemed extremely busy. Furthermore, Lambo was never seen around Namimori during the summer. When asked, Lambo said that he had a job, which took, up most of his time.

The running theories were vast and different. Very few people believed the given story – that he left Italy to spend some time with his older brother. Some people believed that he was a very important European, a prince or son of a famous businessman, who came to Japan to have a relatively normal child. Himeko personally subscribed to this train of thought.

Others thought he might be some sort of model or actor, who had taken a break from his career to obtain a solid education. This particular theory stemmed from one girl swearing that she saw Lambo's face on TV when visiting Europe. There were several more ideas swirling around, some extremely ridiculous.

Someone had suggested that Lambo was a wanted criminal in Europe, a prominent member of the organized crime syndicate. Those who believed this idea had based their belief on Lambo's ring.

Lambo always wore a green ring to school, no matter what the occasion. When asked about it, Lambo claimed that his big brother had given it to him, and that it was a sacred family heirloom. However, those who thought that Lambo lived a secret life of crime, claimed that the ring was a sign of his position in the underground.

Personally, Himeko, though, thought this was ridiculous. Lambo was about as evil as a clam or rainbow. He was too kind, charming and all around handsome to fall in with that sort.

Himeko's contemplation of Lambo was interrupted when the door opened. Instantaneously, any attention that had been given to the chemistry teacher switched to the person standing in the doorway.

The woman was unusual on many levels, but in a beautiful way. Himeko thought that the woman looked to be about five years older than their class, but Himeko couldn't be sure. The lady's petite frame meant she could be anywhere from twenty to thirty.

Her purple hair fell around her face in pretty waves, layers framing her face and continuing down to reach past her shoulders. She wore a summer dress with purple and blue floral patters on the edge, the color of the flowers matching her jewelry, especially the indigo ring on her right hand. However the most attention grabbing aspect of the woman was the eye patch she wore over one eye.

She stood in the doorway, her one visible eye quickly scanning the heads of the students, as if searching for someone. However when their teacher cleared his throat, her attention was broken and she blushed lightly.

Himeko could tell already that she would the topic of conversation at lunch today - the boys talking in awe and infatuation, the girls commenting with jealousy and spite.

"My apologies sensei. I didn't mean to be so rude," her voice was soft and pleasing. She seemed almost shy as she addressed the teacher, "I just need to quickly pull one of your students out of class."

Their teacher made a noise consent and gestured around the room, "Which student?"

The woman turned her attention back to the class, "Is Lambo Bovino here?"

All eyes swiveled to Lambo who was lightly snoring on his desk.

Himeko saw Seiji, who had seen that Lambo wasn't waking up any time soon, jab Lambo under his desk with a pencil.

Immediately Lambo's head shot up, his eyes wide, "Who has candy?"

Chuckles ran through the room as it became obvious that Lambo hadn't been paying attention in class.

"Lambo," sighed the woman with indigo hair. She seemed exasperated by Lambo's inattention but not unsurprised.

"Chrome?" he asked the woman at the door, ignoring the whispers of his peers. Within a second he was already out of his chair and halfway to the door, his brows furrowed with concern. "What's going on?"

Himeko couldn't help but feel the instantaneous jealousy well up in her. Who was this woman, this "Chrome", that her soft voice could produce such a reaction from Lambo?

Chrome laughed, a light tinkling sound. "There is nothing to be concerned about. I just need to talk to you for a second and I brought you something from home."

The whispers around the classroom grew louder at Chrome's words. Did this woman live with Lambo? She was too young to be his mother. The Italian had never mentioned an older sister. What was this woman to Lambo?

As Lambo left the classroom to talk to Chrome, a shocking and horrible idea occurred to Himeko, could this woman be Lambo's girlfriend!

Himeko glanced at Natsumi. She too was looking wide-eyed at the door which Lambo and Chrome and left through. Natsumi then glanced at Himeko, meeting her eye.

Himeko could see the flicker of pity in Natsumi's eyes and she glanced away angrily. Natsumi had obviously come to the same conclusion she had.

Himkeo couldn 't help but furiously wonder what Lambo saw in her anyway. The girl was strange and weird. Who had purple hair, or an eye-patcha? What was so great about Chrome?

Himeko stubbornly ignored the voice in her head, which answered her question by listening all the good traits Himeko had seen in Chrome. _She was pretty. Her eye was large and expressive. Her body was slimy but slightly curvy. She obviously was kind enough to bring him something from home._

Himeko pushed these thoughts aside, and instead glared broodingly at her notebook. However, while she could silence the voice in her head, she couldn't stop herself from overhearing what the boy behind her was saying to his friend.

"Man, Lambo is so lucky to have an older girl like that."

Himeko's fist tightened as she listened to her classmate, Moeta.

"I know," responded his friend, Atsushi, "I wonder what Lambo did to get her attention. She's hot!"

"Do you think he's hit a home run with her yet?" wondered Moeta.

"Totally. She seems head over heals for him. Who else would bring something special from home for him?" replied Atsushi.

"I bet they're making out right now!" whispered Moeta, excitedly.

Himeko was disgusted and furious, she couldn't take it anymore. Whipping her head around, she heatedly whispered, "Don't talk like that! Lambo-kun is gentleman." She then quickly turned around to face the front of the room, a blush appearing on her face.

She often was able to keep a lid on her mouth but every once in a while, when particularly emotion she would blurt out stuff that she would later regret.

"What's her problem?" wondered Atsushi. But to Himeko's gratefulness, the boys fell silent.

Thanks to the boys, Himeko couldn't help but think what Lambo was doing in the hallway. Was he kissing Chrome?

Shaking her head, she tried futilely to focus on what the teacher was speaking of, but her mind kept on drifting.

She was finally put out of her misery when the door to the room opened again. Lambo strolled in, a slight scowl on his face. He had only been out of the room, five minutes most. In his hand he held a paper lunch bag.

Himeko couldn't help but sigh again as she saw his face. However, when she spotted the paper bag, Himeko began to frown, wondering what food Lambo's girlfriend packed for his lunch.

Himeko felt eyes on her, and glanced at Natsumi. Her friend gave a sympathetic smile and then winked. Leaning forward, over her desk, Natsumi tapped Lambo's shoulder. "So what happened?" she asked Lambo.

Lambo turned in his seat and smiled at Natsumi. "Sorry, for distracting your attention. Chrome had just noticed that I forgot my lunch at home when she left to do errands. She brought it to me and gave me a message from my brother's friend."

These words seemed to catch Seiji's attention and he looked at Lambo with concern.

Lambo had been smiling when he talked to Natsumi, however when he mentioned the message Chrome brought, he seemed a little annoyed.

"Is everything okay?" asked Natsumi sympathetically.

"Yeah," sighed Lambo. It was evident that something was bothering Lambo, but he didn't elaborate.

Seiji tapped Lambo on the shoulder, shifting Lambo's attention. The two began to whisper, Lambo obviously calming some worry in Seiji.

Himeko was dying to know what the message was, but before she could find a way to interrupt Lambo and Seiji's conversation to ask any more questions, the bell rang.

"Sorry, I really have to rush to my next class," said Lambo as he jumped out of his seat. Waving goodbye to Seiji, Lambo dashed out of the room.

Himeko grabbed her bag as she turned to Natsumi.

"I wonder what Chrome told Lambo," said Natsumi to Himeko. Although Natsumi was talking to Himeko, her eyes were on Seiji as the young prodigy packed his bag.

"I wonder what took Lambo so long to come back in," replied Himeko, "Surely the message didn't last that long." After a pause, Himeko continued, "Do you think they were kissing?"

Natsumi sent Himeko a look, "Probably not. Principal Hibari would 'bite them to death' if he saw Lambo skipping class to make out with his girlfriend. Did you really pay attention to what those boys were saying?"

Himeko felt a little better at Natsumi's response but not by much. "I know, what they were saying is nonsense. Its just hard to ignore the whispers sometimes, you know?"

Natsumi smiled sympathetically at Himeko's words. Gossip was the life and blood of the school. In Namimori High, it wasn't the truth that mattered but what people believed to be the truth. It _was_ hard to ignore the rumors.

The two girls travelled down the hallway talking about Lambo and boys in general when something stopped Himeko in her path.

Natsumi was chattering about a hot boy she had met at the park the other day when she noticed Himeko had stopped moving. Following her friend's gaze, Natsumi noticed where Himeko was looking. Standing in the middle of the hallway, looking slightly bewildered, was Chrome.

Himeko started to move forward, a glint in her eye. Natsumi quickly grabbed the crook of her friend's elbow. "Don't do anything stupid," she warned, "Talk to her, but don't make her upset. Remember Principal Hibari."

Himeko nodded and the two girls parted ways, Natsumi heading to her next class, Himeko, towards the purple-haired woman standing, as if lost in the crowd of students.

As she approached, Himeko reminded herself that she could not fight with Chrome – she didn't want to anger Lambo or Principal Hibari. Not that she was actually prone to physically violence, but the idea had its merits.

Instead she would just talk with Chrome long enough to find out what the girl did to win Lambo's affections. Maybe, if she was lucky she could figure out what message Chrome brought to Lambo.

"Hello, Chrome-chan," began Himeko, "I am Kobayashi Himeko. I was in Lambo-kun's class when you brought him lunch." Himeko stuck out her hand to shake and Chrome took it.

"Hello Himeko-chan. Its nice to meet you," replied Chrome with a smile. Even though her expression was friendly, Himeko noticed a slightly confused look in Chrome's eye.

Answering the one-eyed woman's silent question, Himeko said, "I saw you in the hallways looking lost. I thought I could help out."

"Oh no," laughed Chrome lightly, "Thank you for your offer, but I can't pull you away from class."

"I have a free period next," insisted Himeko, "It would be my pleasure to help out."

"Thank you," replied Chrome gratefully, "Usually I can figure my way through these halls, its just so confusing with all these students rushing around."

"So where are you headed?" asked Himeko.

"Back to the front entrance of the school," replied Chrome, her voice soft.

Himeko nodded, pasting a smile on her face, "That's on the other side of the school. We have to go this way." Himeko gestured in the direction of one of the halls and headed off, Chrome at her side.

Gathering the courage to speak up, Himeko began her first question as casually as possible, "So Chrome-chan, how do you know Lambo-kun?"

Chrome looked at Himeko, a slight furrow on her brow as she thought, "Ehhh, I've know Lambo for awhile, since we were just children."

Himeko's heart sank a little at Chrome's words. If Lambo knew Chrome since their youth that must mean that they were childhood sweethearts. How could she compete with that?

"We had such a crazy childhood," continued Chrome, oblivious of Himeko's emotions. "All things considered, it was inevitable that we would become close."

Himeko felt as if she could cry hearing those words. Taking a deep breath, she decided to change the topic a little. If they continued to talk about Chrome and Lambo's relationship, she wouldn't be able to hold in her emotions. "So what are you doing now, Chrome-chan?"

Chrome looked slightly confused by the change in discussion, but went with it without asking any questions. "Umm, I am manager for SkyAlliance."

Himeko froze when she heard those words. "SkyAlliance?" she squeaked, her eyes wide with awe.

SkyAlliance was a major company based in Italy but had branches all over the world. They had divisions in everything from entertainment to finance to technology development. Himeko was particularly a fan of SkyAlliance's brand of fashion. "What is it like?" she asked breathlessly, temporarily forgetting about Lambo.

Chrome smiled at Himeko's enthusiasm, "It certainly an experience. I love my job, my boss and all my colleagues."

"What branch are you in?" asked Himeko.

It was common knowledge that SkyAlliance was broken up into seven divisions, each based on a phenomenon of the weather. Each division was in charge of a different aspect of the company.

For example, the Sky department ran administration and management of all other sections; it was the hub that controlled all the other departments. While on the other hand, the Rain division was in charge of entertainment and sports. In fact, equipment produced by the Rain division of SkyAlliance was internationally hailed best sports goods in the world. Himeko knew because her younger brother was saving up to buy SkyAlliance tennis racquet.

"Officially, I am a manager in Sky Administration," said Chrome.

"That's amazing! You must be very high up, especially for someone as young as you!" exclaimed Himeko.

"It may sound nice," Chrome modestly admitted, "but I started out in Mist and that is where my passion and talent it."

"What do you do?" asked Himeko, her curiosity overcoming her.

"I'm in charge of SkyAlliance's image and how other's perceive us. I work with a lot with PR in Italy."

"If you work in Italy, why are you in Japan?"

"I came to the capital for a business trip and couldn't pass up the opportunity to stop by Namimori."

Himeko's excitement at meeting a SkyAlliance manager faded as she remembered that Chrome was her rival and had come by school to see Lambo. She stopped walking as she realized she had no chance in wining Lambo back from Chrome. Chrome was older, prettier (despite the eye-patch), successful and his childhood sweetheart. There was no way should could hold a candle to her.

In defeat, she turned to Chrome who had also stopped and was looking at Himeko with confusion. "Sorry Chrome-chan but I have to ask something. How do it? How are you in a relationship with _him_ if you're in Italy and he is here at school?"

Chrome's mouth literally fell as she stared at Himeko in shock. "How did you know I was in a relationship?" she asked, her voice flabbergasted.

Himeko have a small, self-mocking smile, "The whole class picked up on it. There are many girls at school who are very jealous of you."

Chrome's eyes were very wide. "Oh," she breathed. Pausing for a second she looked at Himeko, her initial surprise turning into a mischievous smile, "He probably won't be pleased by me talking about our relationship, but if you promise to keep it a secret, I'll tell you a little."

Himeko nodded vigorously, marking the "x" sign on her chest, "I promise, Chrome-chan. He won't hear anything about this conversation."

Chrome smiled at her, "Okay. It is hard when we have to live away from each other but he travels to Italy a lot, and I come by Japan as often as I can. You'll be surprised how often we find time for each other. Plus, the fact that he works for SkyAlliance when he isn't at school helps."

"He works for SkyAlliance?" asked Himeko, clearly startled. Before now, Himeko couldn't imagine Lambo working any job because it would be inconceivable for someone as sophisticated and mysterious as him to do menial labor. Most students got jobs as waiters or at a cash register at the local market. However, in Himeko's mind Lambo was always above that.

But now that Chrome had said that Lambo works for SkyAlliance, it made sense. No wonder Lambo was never seen over the summer and was always busy – he was working for a world-class company in Italy. And of course, SkyAlliance was the kind of cool place Lambo would work.

"Yeah," said Chrome, "But please don't go telling people, he doesn't like being attached to or tied down by us. He likes to think he is free and just works with us as a matter of convenience."

"Oh," said Himeko, delighted she had learned something new about Lambo.

"But I'll tell you a secret," confided Chrome, a twinkle in her eyes, "No matter how much he violently denies it, he is devoted to SkyAlliance and would do almost anything for it. He will never say it, but he loves having a place that allows him to float free, like a true cloud."

Himeko fell silent as tried to absorb all that Chrome had told her. The two girls walked along in companionable silence for a little bit before Himeko opened her big mouth to ask something she immediately regretted.

"Isn't it weird though? Being in a relationship with him when he is so different?"

Himeko wanted to bang her head against the wall for what she had just said, but it had just come out of her mouth without any thought. It had been bothering her that Chrome was in love with Lambo, who was much younger, but she hadn't planned to go out and just ask about it.

Chrome had a serious expression on her face as she said, "It can be hard, especially with communication. It is sometimes difficult for him to express himself, as he should. But, I suppose, he always manages to convey his meaning in the end." Chrome had a soft smile and nostalgic expression as she finished.

Himeko tried not to blush, feeling as she had heard something very private. Looking at her shoes she mumbled, "That's nice. This way Chrome-chan." She proceeded to lead Chrome towards the front.

The two continued in silence, Himeko wallowing in embarrassment while Chrome seemed to be focused on her own thoughts.

The bell had rung and so the halls had cleared of almost all the students. Chrome really didn't need Himeko's help anymore but neither girl commented.

They kept the quiet, passing through the halls until they reached lobby in front of the main exit. Chrome, wanting to say something before they parted ways, turned to Himeko just as the young student opened her mouth to speak.

At the same time, the two said:

"About you and Lambo, I'm sorry for…"

"About me and Kyoya, I wanted to say…"

There was a quick pause before the two blurted out their thoughts.

"Me and Lambo?" asked Chrome, clearly startled.

"Whose is Kyoya?" wondered Himeko, very confused, "I don't know an students by that name…"

There was another brief moment of silence as the two ladies thought over the other's words. Then, at the same moment the light bulbs clicked, and the shouting began.

"P-P-PRINCIPAL HIBARI!" exclaimed Himeko, her voice jumping up an octave.

"Lambo and I are just friends!" squeaked Chrome, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment at the thought.

"YOU'RE DATING PRINCIPAL HIBARI!" repeated Himeko, unable to get past the thought.

"Lambo is like my little brother!"

"PRINCIPAL _HIBARI_!"

"I would never… That would be like…"

"He… You… _dating?_"

"Lambo already has… I-pin…"

The two girls stood blubbering at each other, both unable to comprehend their conversation under this new light, until a new voice entered the conversation.

"Why are you disturbing the peace, herbivores?"

Quite suddenly all talking stopped at Chrome and Himeko turned to face the third person that had entered the lobby.

"Kyoya," said Chrome.

"Principal Hibari" squeaked Himeko, her face pale.

There was a pause as Chrome gathered herself before she turned to the young girl and said, "Himeko, thank you for directing me to the exit. I'm sure you have work to do, why don't you get back to your studies."

Himeko, through her blinding fear of their Principal couldn't help but admire Chrome's behavior. Nobody disregarded the feared Principal at yet Chrome blatantly ignored Principal Hibari's question in favor of addressing Himeko. Bowing to both Chrome and Principal Hibari, Himeko's manners took over as she said, "It was my pleasure Chrome-chan."

Himeko rushed out of the lobby but her curiosity prevented her from going far. The moment she got out of eyesight she stopped, pausing to listen to the conversation she had left behind.

"What was that?" The voice was unmistakably Principal Hibari's.

Himeko could hear Chrome sigh, "Just another misinterpretation."

"Hnn."

"I'll tell you what, Cloud-man," Chrome's voice was teasing as she spoke, "Come back to Nana's place by dinner, without destroying anything when _he_ comes to get Lambo and I'll tell you about it."

"_He_ is coming for Lambo?"

"I don't know whose bright idea it was, but _he_ has gotten orders to pick up Lambo today for something. I just told Lambo and left a message with Tetsu to tell you when you got back to the office."

There was silence before Chrome continued, "Don't give me that look Kyoya, it can't be helped. You know how it is. Just don't make a fuss when he arrives. 'kay?"

More silence, then Chrome sighed again. "What am I going to do with you two? Fine, do what you must, just don't cause too much of a mess. I hate having to clean up after the overgrown children in this family." Chrome ended with a light laugh and Himeko almost had a heart attack as she heard Principal Hibari's low accompanying chuckle.

Another gap of quiet, filled with the rustling of clothes before Himeko heard the school doors open and shut as (she assumed) Chrome left. Himeko listened as footsteps approaching and ran before Hibari could see her. She didn't stop running until she reached her locker on the other side of the school.

Panting, she placed her hand on her locker as she caught her breath. She still had problems fully comprehending what happened, however two things were clear. First, Lambo was, to her knowledge, still single. And second, she had one heck of a story to tell Natsumi when she saw her friend later.

In her preoccupation, Himeko failed to look at the window where sat a strange white owl with the most unusual eyes.

TBC with Mist Part 2

* * *

AN: Hurrah! You have made it to the end. You were not scared away or terrified by the implied Chrome/Lambo, even though it was a joke. Forgive me for my depravity but my humor has a twisted sense of its own and I couldn't rein it in. ;)

As for Hibari/Chrome, I hoped you enjoyed it. I always thought it would be hilarious if those two got together – just imagine Mukuro's face when he found out. Plus TYL!Hibari was very kind to Chrome when she was in the future. However, I do understand if that's not your cup of tea. If that's the case, then no worries this story isn't based on romance and so the pair will not be mentioned often – although Lambo will have to do damage control on the rumors or else Hibari would kill him.

So with this chapter, the set up has finished. Starting in the next, things are going to start rolling!

Now a few shout outs. First to SkyGem and Parrot Post, both of whom spotted some mistakes in the story and alerted me so that I could correct them. Their eye for detail is fabulous!

Second, props to Yuuki12397 for being able to correctly guess that this chapter would be about Chrome and not Mukuro.

Unfortunately, I have a bit of sad news for you. I am going to be super busy up until February. I'm leaving this weekend to go spend time with family, and I will have zero time for any writing (which is why I worked so hard too get this up for you guys before I go). After I come back, I have finals and term papers due at the end of January, beginning of February. So I'm really sorry but you (probably) won't get another update until late February/early March. So even if there is a long break, don't worry, I promise I haven't forgotten about this fic. (How can I when receiving reviews is so addictive?) My apologies, but I have already started planning the next chapter with Mukuro, and let me tell you its working itself into a monster (And Yohei is going to play a big role)!

But on a more cheery note, HAPPY HOLLIDAYS (unless you don't celebrate any holidays around this time of year in which I case, happy winter season ;D)! Here is my winter present to all of you! I hope this season finds you happy and healthy. Considering with the tragedy in Connecticut, I hope and pray that you are with those you care about and have the opportunity to cherish the ones you love! Travel safe and stay warm. If you have the time, tell me how you are spending the holidays and what traditions you celebrate (I would be love to know)!

Also, I know these ANs are super long, but I can't help it! I start writing and then BOOM and I don't even know how it happened! I take no responsibility for this ;)

As always, please let me know what you enjoyed/despised about this so that the next chapter will be better!

All the best until next time!

~AwedbyAwesomeness

* * *

**Tsukuyomi-chan**: Thanks. Yeah, Seiji's first day was hard. However now that he is friends with Lambo, things can only go up (well until the next guardian shows up – hehehe)

**FinalXFantasy91**: I'm glad you think so, but any more compliments and my head is going to swell ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**sleepdeprived91**: I'm glad you like my characterizations of Hibari and Ryohei. I was really worried he might be too EXTREME. As for Lambo's cover – you'll see, I don't want to give it away. As for I-pin, completely ship I-pin and Lambo but I really wanted this to be a Lambo-centric fic, that's why I didn't have I-pin attend the same school as our favourite Lightening Guardian. However, she will show up later.

**SkyGem**: You will definitely see Yohei and Seiji again. I hope Yohei isn't on your nerves too much, he will play a vital role when Mukuro comes-a-calling. I look forward to seeing your omake, but I totally understand senior year pressure. I am in my first year of University so the horrors of senior year are still fresh in my mind. I know the Canadian system is different from the American one, but it is still stressful. Good luck with all your examinations and applications!

**Reborn-Story-Reader**: You have no idea just how happy I was to read your review! I hope you like Hibari, he is going to be showing up a lot, because it is his school that the guardians are invading.

**Double-Gemini**: Yeah, I'll keep using OCs and Seiji is definitely going to be showing up more often (not so much in the next chapter, but a lot after that), and he will definitely be seeing a few things that will freak him out – hehehe, I love messing with characters!

**FireRaven99**: Thank you, I'll try.

**Aytheria**: I am SO glad you enjoyed the chapter. You have no idea how nervous I was when I posted it. You should definitely finish up the manga – it is fairly corny and abrupt, but still entertaining. Did you see Fran being picked up by the Varia/Mukuro? And yeah is how I coped too. I still find myself checking for new chapters in KHR only to be disappointed when I remember that the series had ended D:

**Guest** **(A better name?)**: You liked it? HORRAH – you have no idea how nervous I was when I posted it. I almost scrapped the entire thing because I didn't think it was funny (my beta was the one who convinced me to post it). I know I can use the reply to reviews, but I am technologically deficient, so please forgive a gal 'cause this is a lot easier for me ;). Oh, now I understand what you meant by Earthbound. I am not really into video games, but I do remember Ness from Super Smash Bros – good times. I'll keep your criticism in mind, I think I know what you mean and I'll try to avoid clichés/over-the-top-ness (let me know if I mess up). I want to see Tsuna as the Vongola Decimo as well! But if the author doesn't come back with it, then I guess that's what is for :D. Good try with the Chrome/Mukuro guess but Mukuro will be next chapter. Hope you enjoyed Chrome though.

**Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead**: Better? After you review I went in and fixed it so that the chapter is more readable. Hope this update lived up to your expectations.

**bells-mannequin**: I am so glad you liked this chapter! I was so nervous and almost scrapped the entire thing because I didn't think it was funny (my beta was the one who convinced me to post it). You will see a fair bit of Ana in the next chapter, but Seiji is also going to play a big role in the long run. I have to agree with your comments on the manga's ending. I have been dissatisfied with endings since the Future Arc and I really wanted to see Tsuna be awesome as the Vongola Decimo. However, I guess that's what is for.

**NFGdP**: First of all, does your user name stand for something in particular? I am just curious. As for Yohei, I don't want to give too much away, but lets say that some characters will find out, some will not – and (hopefully) it will be entertaining, hehehe.

**Randomchick95**: I was sad at the end too, mostly because I wanted to see Tsuna be awesome as the Vongola Decimo! But ah well. I know I didn't kick Yohei's ass in this chapter, but next one he is going to go through a fair bit – hehehe (evil laugh).

**Freefan1412**: Thank you. And yes, the Vongola are pretty amazing in their insanity :D

**Endless Sky**: Lambo-sama thanks you and thinks that he is cool and suave too ;) I'll try, but a few people will discover the truth at some point, but certainly not the whole school.

**Raevi**: Namimori was/is/always will be one of Hibari's top priorities. Sorry, not Mukuro or Gokudera quite yet, but Mukuro is next :D

**NaturalSam14**: Thank you. I was really worried if the OCs would be well received. No, no you were closer when you said 'tortured' instead of 'talked to'. He is going to find out about the Vongola the hard way :D But you give me too much praise, hope this chapter was enjoyable.

**XxAlysxX**: That is certainly the moral, never mess with Hibari or Hibari's school. However, it isn't a lesson that all the guardians have learned yet – hence Lambo's troubles.

**Soul of The World**: Hehehehe, when I began reading your review I got kind of worried because I thought you didn't like it. And then I finished it and you had me laughing. Thank you for making my day :D

**Bleach-ed-Na-tsu**: Thank you! I am so happy that you liked Lambo :D However I am even happier that you like the OCs. I was so afraid that they would be ill-received but as you said, they were kind of necessary for the effect I'm aiming for. I wanted to see Tsuna be the Vongola Decimo too, was a cross between heartbroken and furious when I finished the last chapter. But I suppose, that is what I need fanfiction for now. I'll try to keep up the awesome, but let me know if it starts to slip away ;)

**Vongolafan16**: Thank you, I'll try :D Hope you liked this one as well.

**J3nny24**: Tsuna will be last, but I'm saving Gokudera for a little later. He is too much fun, that I really want to do him justice.

**The Who Are Unloved-Neglected**: Apologies for the wait, my life is insane and I'm a slow writer. However, I am so glad you thought it was worth it :D Mukuro is up next (and you will be seeing more of Hibari – hehehe).

**dropxheartz**: Thank you, and eventually Yohei may come to some shocking realizations – hehehe :D

**RikuoNova**: Awww, your compliments are making me blush :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Blackbuster12**: Aaaah aaaaaahhh! Your review makes me SO HAPPY! THANK YOU – you absolutely MADE MY DAY :D What is this apology about unnecessary chat – have you seen my ANs? I live for unnecessary chat and long reviews send me over the moon! Give me more! As for Hayato, he will come eventually but I am taking my time with him – I want to do him justice.

**snitchygirl**: Thank you! I am so glad you liked the OCs, I was very worried they would be ill-received.

**monamonalisa17**: Thank you :D I hope this lived up to your expectations!

**LeSinner**: Warning, you might have to wait a little while, I am saving him for last but I hope you enjoy the ride up until then!

**Lexie-chan94**: Lifetime trauma is certainly going to abound – hehehe! Just wait till next chapter when Mukuro shows up!

**Yuuki12397**: Thank you! And congrats, you were the first one to guess that it was Chrome and not Mukuro!

**Fi Suki Saki**: THANK YOU! I am so happy that you like Lambo in this story! Lambo's physical strength will not appear for a while, but it will show up. I already have a scene in mind. I don't think I'll have room for a bullying scene - sorry. But feel free to write an omake of your own on the subject (just, if you do base it off this fic, please give credit). I would love to see what you write :D I'll try with Gokudera, Hibari and Mukuro. As for Chrome, does this answer your question? She is most certainly a guardian! I hope I did her justice though.

**TheNSIGirl**: Thank you. And yeah, I was sad and mad at the ending of KHR, but I suppose that is what is for, so that I can get my required doses of KHR and future Tsuna.

**aBoastingjerK**: As long as your happy with your name, then that is all that matters. :D Thank you! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!

**yinrei13**: Thank you, I was so worried about Lambo's characterization! I am glad you like him. As for Gokudera, all I can say is – hehehe!

**Xxferessa-TanXx**: I'm trying, I'm trying! This is as fast as I can go – I'm a real turtle when it comes to writing :P However I'm so glad like this story! Its reviews like yours that has me writing as fast as I can!

**deathlover25**: Thank you :D

**KyoTsuMu182769**: Sorry, Tsuna's gonna be last. I am saving him for some real butt-kicking! Same with Hibari, but you'll probably get bits of Hibari in each chapter 'cause it is his school. As for why Lambo can't go home with Hibari, its for three reasons. One, Hibari wouldn't allow it. He hates crowding! And two, Lambo won't survive a car ride with Hibari And finally, Lambo is trying to avoid drawing attention to himself and his relationship with Hibari. It would be kind of obvious if Hibari gave Lambo rides. Plus, in the future arc, (and I could be wrong) but I thought Fuuta mentioned that he took care of Lambo so I wanted to stay true to that on a certain level. However I will say this, the chapter will come when Hibari will have to deal with Lambo.

**Parrot Post**: Thank you! And thank you for your notes about previous chapters. :D You took the words right out of my mouth when it came to Hibari. Hehehe! I am really excited to write Hibari and Hayato's chapters too – hope they are up to everyone's standards though. Yohei will play a central role in the next chapter – well sort of. Its hard to explain, but you will see. As for his contacts… I don't want to give too much away, but hopefully it will be good!

**Guest (11/22/12)**: I'm glad – but next time drop a name so I can address this to you :)

**irezel**: Here is more - I hope you like it!

**Sokka's Fan-Lawyer**: AN AVATAR FAN! I love your username! And don't sue me, this is as fast as I can go! ;) You'll have to wait a bit for Tsuna, I have a lot planned for him and I'm saving our beloved Decimo for last – sorry. As for I-Pin, I really wanted this to be a Lambo-centric fic, that's why I didn't have I-pin attend the same school as our favourite Lightening Guardian. However, she will show up later, and (hopefully) it will be awesome. I'm not sure if I'll have 20yl!Lambo visit, that might be a bit too much for the student body to handle. I have been toying with the idea of a 5 year old Lambo appearing during class, what do you think? As for the ending, I _really_ want for them to continue the anime now that the manga is done! How else will I get my required doses of KHR?

**Danielle Luna Soulhart**: Yes, this is the first time I've seen you. WELCOME :D The reason why I (loosely) call it a series of one-shots is because each chapter is separate from the previous ones. There are weeks elapsed between the first and second chapter. But I'm glad you enjoyed the reading! I'll try to keep an eye out for the one-liners! Thanks for the tip. Hope this chapter lived up to expectations!

**lilsakuraxxXX**: Here is another post (hope you like it) and yes Tsuna will be last.

**00-SilentObserver-13**: Thank you - I'll try. Sorry this chapter took so long – life is crazy :P Hope it lived up to your expectations.

**Kage kitsune no yami**: I'm so happy you liked it (I almost didn't post the chapter because I didn't think it was funny)!

**JackFrost14**: THANK YOU :D

**Junemary**: Thank you – I mean really, your review made my day. And it is reviews like yours that keeps me writing :D Hope this chapter was as awesome as you hoped it to be!

**Humanly Human**: Thank you! Hope this lived up to your expectations :)

**DemonIB**: Thank you!

**Painxsmile**: Thank you! I am so happy you like this idea :D


	4. Provoking Mist

Title: School Days – Provoking Mist

Author: AwedbyAwesomeness

Beta: MrsMalfoy288

Parings: none

Genre: Humor/Family

Word Count: 7,508

Rating: K+ (However, be warned there is talk of drugs in this chapter)

Summary: 12yearslater!Lambo. When Fuuta is unavailable to pick up Lambo from school, someone has to bring Lambo home. From the POV of civilians, this tells the terrifying tale of the various times a Vongola guardian went to visit Lambo's school. Students beware, the mafia is in town! SERIES OF ONESHOTS

Disclaimer: (Unfortunately) I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any recognizable aspects do not belong to me.

Post Date: 6/10/2013

AN: I AM SOOO SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENCE! School kind of got crazy my second semester, and I just didn't have time to breathe, let alone write. My sincerest apologies – please don't kill me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.

* * *

Ana stared at the Italian speculatively, the question on rest of the school's lips dominating her mind. It wasn't that she really cared in the romantic sense, she certainly wasn't interested, however, it did remind her just how little she knew about the boy who she called friend.

Weren't friends supposed to know that stuff about one another? Who someone was dating or interested in, what they did in their spare time - those sorts of questions. Yet as she thought about it, she knew very little about Lambo Bovino's personal life.

Don't get her wrong, she was almost sure the boy in question wasn't already in a relationship. The appearance of a certain, indigo haired woman had made the entire school intensely curious about Lambo's status.

Ana was sure that the rumors were false. Lambo Bovino was too preoccupied, obviously busy with other things in his life – such as his family and part time job –to even consider adding a girlfriend to the mix.

However, that was just a guess from what she had pieced together. They had never actually talked about it or anything else personal. Sure Lambo would tell stories, but half the time they were too preposterous to be true. They had never had an honest conversation about what happened to them outside of school.

_This is ridiculous_, thought Ana, she was sure that they were friends. _Why are there so many gaps in my knowledge of him?_

It wasn't that Ana was stupid, either. She knew Lambo had secrets. She knew that it was in her best interest to keep the European specifically and firmly away from her. But no matter what her mind thought, her instincts simply wouldn't listen. Something in her gut said that Lambo was and would continue to be a good friend, even without the personal details.

And she was lucky to even be his friend. Lambo was the kind of kid who was cordial with everyone but truly close with only a few. Off the top of her head, Ana could only think of three: herself, Seiji and occasionally Kiego. Ana particularly prided herself on being the only girl in that category, despite the attempts of half the school's population to change that fact.

She was lucky to be Lambo's friend, it didn't matter that she knew nothing of his personal life.

Well, that didn't mean she couldn't try to find out about his life out of school. Better late than never, right?

"So, do you have any plans for the evening? It's Friday," asked Ana, trying to keep her voice casual as she walked down the hallway next to Lambo while heading for their lockers after the end of classes.

"Yes, unfortunately. Assuming I'm allowed to get to it," replied Lambo cryptically, a small frown marring his face, as he walked beside her.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ana, confused by Lambo's statement.

Lambo flashed her a small smile. "Let's just say that someone delivered bad news to me today. It's definitely going to throw a wrench in my plans."

Lambo added as an afterthought, "Not that that is a bad thing. Quite frankly, I wouldn't mind things being delayed."

Ana frowned pointedly at Lambo. "You, mister, are doing a very poor job of explaining yourself," she said, her tone teasing.

Lambo gave her a mysterious smile but didn't expand on the matter.

Ana sighed in frustration. "Is the messenger that you were referring to, by any chance, Chrome Dukuro?"

Lambo's expression became confused. "How do you know about that? You weren't there when she stopped by."

Ana grinned, "Please, the whole school knows about the lovely lady who was so kind as to bring you your forgotten lunch. Some even claim that she is your _girlfriend_." Ana's eyes sparkled as she teased him, yet a part of her seriously wondered if the woman was in fact Lambo's girlfriend.

But thankfully, Lambo took on an expression of abject horror as he blanched at her words.

"The rumors are crazy!" exclaimed Lambo. "And they're going to get me killed!"

"Lambo, once again, you are making zero sense." Ana's calm tone betrayed none of the excitement she was feeling at Lambo's words.

"I am going to die," replied Lambo, in a matching calm tone that belied his words, "because Chrome can't be dating me. She is currently in a relationship with _Principal Hibari!_ And he will murder me and destroy my soul for such a rumor."

Lambo said upon thought and somewhat to himself, "He'll probably say it's for disturbing the peace at the school, but it will really be because he is a possessive, violent bastard."

Ana stopped dead in her tracks, much to the irritation of her peers behind her, as she disrupted the flow of the student traffic. "You're kidding me," she said, shocked.

"Not at all, Principal Hibari is very violent. Are you concerned for my death?" teased Lambo, trying to distract her from the really interesting part of his statement.

Ana chuckled, "Right, I'll bring flowers to your funeral. But seriously, Principal Hibari has enough emotions to be in a relationship with someone else? Emotions other than anger and irritation?"

Lambo grinned with a wink, "Don't let him hear you say that. But according to Chrome, we only see his desire for violence, but apparently he is just as passionate in other areas as well."

"No way." Ana was silent for a bit as she resumed walking and turned this new piece of information over in her mind.

There was a chance that Principal Hibari was in a committed relationship with another human being and possessive of said person. In all honesty, she would have sooner believed that there were flying sharks or violent babies, but she supposed that this was indeed possible.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Hold it, Lambo. Are you trying to tell me that you are friends with the Principal's girlfriend, and that said person brought you lunch today?" Ana's tone was highly skeptical as she stared at her friend.

Lambo froze and just for a second looked like a kid with his hand in the candy jar before continuing casually, "It isn't that big a deal. Chrome is a very good friend of my big brother, has been since they were children. I was just as shocked as you when I heard she was dating Hibari and so was Tsuna-nii."

Suddenly Lambo grinned, "But as shocked as we were at the news, I know one friend of the family who went absolutely crazy when he heard about it. He …" but suddenly Lambo stopped as a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Who went crazy?" asked a familiar voice from behind them.

Lambo and Ana twisted around so that they could see who had joined them. Ana frowned when she saw who stood just a pace behind her and Lambo. It was The Nuisance.

The Nuisance was none other than Yohei, her delusional classmate who had the most irritating crush on her. Usually, Ana was a kind-hearted gal. She tried to gently turn down those who confessed to her, but Yohei was a different situation. The boy didn't even have the courtesy to court her, instead treating her like some sort of object or prize that he deserved.

Ana's slight frown morphed into a full out scowl as she took in The Nuisance's appearance. He never was one to follow the rules, but today he was in blatant disregard for the school dress code. While Yohei was wearing the proper school uniform, he also had sunglasses adorning his face.

As Lambo silently knocked Yohei's hand off his shoulder, Ana couldn't help but notice that Yohei had been particularly careless today. The back of his hand bore a small but angry scratch from something.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, slightly irritated by his interruption of her conversation with Lambo.

"Just trying to make friendly conversation," replied Yohei, uncharacteristically calm. Usually the boy would only be caught near Lambo during an argument. Otherwise the two boys avoided each other like the plague.

Ana tensed, waiting for Yohei to say something provoking towards Lambo, but the comment never came. Instead, Yohei directed his question towards her, asking, "Again, who went crazy and why?"

Ana shrugged, still unsure of Yohei's motives. Cautiously, she said, "Lambo was just telling me about how one of his family members became very upset upon finding out who Chrome Dukuro, apparently a family friend, was dating."

Yohei raised an eyebrow, clear to be seen over the top of his sunglasses. Turning to Lambo, he asked, "And would said family member _mind_ you telling such stories about him?"

There was something about Yohei's tone that Ana couldn't place, but it made her decidedly nervous.

Lambo, too, seemed slightly put off by Yohei's question. Instead of answering, he stared at Yohei, a slight furrow between his brows.

Ana felt the tension rise as the two boys sent challenging looks to one another.

She sighed. Sometimes she didn't understand how the male mind worked at all. Yet as the silence became uncomfortable, Ana decided to change the conversation.

"No sunglasses allowed inside the school or during school hours," she told Yohei.

"But it's not during school hours. Barely any students are still in the building," he countered, a cocky smile on his face.

Yohei had a point. School was over, and most of the students had left. Ana hadn't even noticed how deserted the halls had become, she had been so absorbed in her conversation with Lambo and then Yohei. However, "You still are on school grounds so school rules apply. Principal Hibari would 'bite you to death' for such a flagrant offense."

Yohei, instead of looking concerned like he normally would, gave a strange chuckle. "Yes, he would try, wouldn't he?"

Ana frowned at Yohei. Something was off about his behavior. Any normal student would be absolutely terrified by the wrath of Hibari, but Yohei looked like he would relish a fight with the Principal. What was he thinking?

Ana saw that Lambo too, who had been quiet since the appearance of Yohei, had noticed something as well.

"What did you just say?" demanded Lambo, a slight tremor in his tone.

"That 'he would try, wouldn't he,'" repeated Yohei, a full blown smirk on his face as he watched Lambo's expression.

Suddenly, Lambo swore, his face looking thunderous as he glared at Yohei.

The boy, however, remained unperturbed. "Tsk, tsk. Now what would your big brother say if he heard you swearing like that in front of the ladies?"

Lambo gave an apologetic glance at Ana before he turned his full attention on Yohei. "Take off your glasses," he ordered.

"Why?" Yohei's voice was taunting.

Ana was confused by what was occurring. Somehow Yohei had found a way of getting under Lambo's skin, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. Furthermore, Yohei was acting particularly strange.

"This better not be what I think it is," said Lambo, his tone incensed.

Yohei let out the strange laugh again that somehow managed to convey the 'f' sound. "What's the matter, little cow?" However, even as Yohei said the words, he tilted his face down to look at Lambo over the top of his glasses.

Ana couldn't see Yohei's expression, but whatever Lambo saw in his eyes made him furious. The Italian's expression visibly darkened, and his fists balled.

Ana could almost feel a crackling, like lightening, in the air, but she was sure that she was imagining it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Lambo, clearly irate at something.

"I don't know what you are talking about," replied Yohei, a loftiness in his tone that was undermined by his wicked smile, "I am just here to pick you up."

"You are so dead," said Lambo, ignoring what Yohei had said, "Both Hibari and Tsuna-nii are going to absolutely _murder_ you for this."

Ana wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the lines, she had become completely lost. She had no idea what the heck the two boys in front of her were talking about. Obviously they made sense to each other, but she couldn't follow it.

"And since when have I cared what they thought? I am my own person," replied Yohei as he cocked an eyebrow. "Plus this is a spice of fun in my usually boring day."

"Fun? FUN?!" repeated Lambo, becoming even more irate – if that were possible. "You know the rules, the school is off limits! Hibari is going to flip! You are going to totally screw things up here by your actions!"

Yohei gave another creepy laugh, "Kufufufufu. You are overreacting, idiot cow, nothing is going to happen."

"You saw the repercussions of Turf-top! What do you think this is going to do?" replied Lambo. He threw his hands up in the air, "I knew this was a bad idea, ever since I got the message from Tsuna-nii. What was he thinking?"

Ana couldn't help becoming even more confused by the situation. Why was Lambo angry at Yohei all of a sudden? Why was Yohei acting so strange? What had Yohei done? How was Lambo's big brother involved? What was going on?!

Suddenly it occurred to her, like a stroke of genius. Yohei was high!

She couldn't help but feel inwardly triumphant, finally getting a grasp on the situation. It all made sense now – why Yohei was acting so strangely, why he was wearing sunglasses, why Lambo became so mad when he figured it out, why Lambo demanded to see Yohei's eyes to double check – it was all coming together.

She didn't know what Yohei had decided to smoke or ingest, but it obviously caused his eyes to dilate or become bloodshot.

And Turf-top was obviously a reference to the marijuana problem they'd had a few years back! Lambo was mad at Yohei for not only getting high but bringing a new drug to the school as well. Ana couldn't help but agree with Lambo, there would be serious repercussions.

Yet, it didn't explain how Lambo's big brother, Tsuna, was involved.

Unless, that is, if Tsuna was the supplier – then it would all make sense. Tsuna had obviously given the drugs to Yohei, and that was what Lambo had thought was a bad idea. Then Yohei broke the rules by bringing the drugs to school and getting high on Namimori High property.

Interestingly, though, the drug didn't have an accompanying smell – Yohei smelt quite normal. So on a certain level, Ana could see why Yohei thought he could get away with it. Often students were caught because the odor of a drug would catch a teacher's attention. Yet without the smell, this drug could bring problems at the school to a whole new level – which would be just another reason why Lambo was so angry!

Ana couldn't believe how much of it was clicking, now that she had figured out the crucial detail.

However, despite the sudden clarity her revelation brought to the situation, Ana couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. A small niggling sensation in her gut told her that she still wasn't right. It wasn't like Yohei to get high on school property. And even then, some of the boys' statements still did not make complete sense.

Ana shook her head slightly, now was not the time for getting distracted by the small things. She had two idiot boys to deal with.

Watching them now, she could tell that Lambo was getting more and more irate, shouting at Yohei with a fury she previously didn't think the Italian possessed.

Yohei, on the other hand, was simply laughing at Lambo's fury and baiting the green-eyed boy even more.

It was obviously time to step in before things got even more out of hand. Raising her voice slightly, Ana said, "Okay, time to cut it out."

Neither boy listened; they were too absorbed in their argument.

"Seriously, you guys need to calm down!" This time her voice was even louder, but it still didn't have any effect on the arguing teens.

Now she was mad! Shouting, she yelled, "I CAN'T BELIVE THIS – SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

Both boys fell silent and looked at her, as if realizing that she was there for the first time. If anything, Yohei's creepy grin became wider, while Lambo's expression rapidly moved from anger, to surprise, to conciliatory.

"Listen, Ana, it's not what you think. We're jus-" began Lambo, stretching out his palms, face-up, in an apologetic manner.

Ana cut him off, she was too angry at both of them to listen to Lambo's excuses. "Shut it, Lambo-kun." Jabbing a finger at his chest she continued, "I don't want to hear any excuses from you! Just stay right there and wait for me to deal with you in a second!"

As much as she would love to start by yelling at Lambo, she had priorities, and right now, the problem was the fact that Yohei was high and that Principal Hibari was going to kill all three of them if he found out!

Whirling on Yohei, she exclaimed, "I can't believe you decided to get high on school property!"

Now both boys stared at her in shock. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yohei, what were you thinking? Principal Hibari is going to kill you for doing drugs on his school grounds! You know better than to do something so outright foolish."

Yohei frowned at her, "What are you talking about, woman?"

Ana snorted, "Don't treat me like an idiot. It is as plain as day. The sunglasses, your strange behavior, the reference to turf-top – whatever drug that is – the creepy laugh! You are obviously high!"

From behind her, Ana could hear Lambo let out a noise that sounded like he was laughing and choking at the same time. However, almost the entirety of her attention was focused on Yohei, whose frown only increased at her statement.

"My laugh is not creepy!" he replied, sounding very irritated.

Ana sighed, she did not have time for this nonsense. "This is ridiculous," she said. Planning on putting the argument to an end, she reached up to snatch away Yohei's glasses.

But he smoothly took a step back and batted her hand away with ease. "What are you doing?" he demanded, obviously shocked and confused by her actions.

"I'm proving to you that I'm not an idiot! Your eyes are obviously bloodshot or dilated and that's why you're wearing those glasses – to hide the fact that you are high!" she exclaimed as she tried a second time for the shades.

However, once again, Yohei easily evaded her attempt.

A small part of her mind noticed that Yohei was moving a bit too smoothly for someone who was high. Ana would have thought that his motor skills would be more impaired, but obviously the drug didn't influence that part of the body.

From behind her, she heard Lambo making that strange laughing/choking noise again. Becoming irritated, and realizing she wasn't going to get the glasses off Yohei's face, Ana whirled around and began on Lambo.

The Italian was looking at the other two with an expression between horror, shock and humor.

"Shut it, idiot cow. I do _not_ have a creepy laugh and I do _not_ look like I'm high when I'm like this!" exclaimed Yohei, sounding very irritated.

Now it was Lambo's turn to laugh, "Whatever you say. But now you've heard it from an third, unbiased and independent party."

Ana let out a growl, these boys needed to get it together!

"And you," she began on Lambo, jabbing a finger at him, "I can't believe you. You idolize your 'Tsuna-nii', and yet he goes and does something like this!" Waving behind her, she gestured towards Yohei. "What is wrong with your family?"

Almost immediately, Lambo's expression went from one of humor to anger. "Leave Tsuna-nii out of this. Just because he gave the orders for him–" at this, Lambo nodded towards Yohei, "–to be here, does not mean that it led to this evening's occurrences. That was all pineapple head's doing!"

Ana could hear Yohei growl, "What did you just call me, stupid cow?"

Ana glanced over her shoulder at Yohei, "You, SHUT UP! I am dealing with Lambo-kun right now and I don't need you guys to start arguing again."

Turning back to Lambo she continued, "And what do you mean Tsuna-san didn't cause this? He is obviously the one who gave Yohei the drugs! How can you look up to a big brother who is not only a drug dealer but someone who sells to students?"

At her words, Lambo's eyes became big and he started to open and close his mouth as if he was trying to say something but couldn't find the words. At the back of Ana's mind, she gleefully observed that Lambo's expression was reminiscent of a fish out of water.

"What?" demanded Yohei and Lambo, speaking in sync for the second time that day.

"Tsuna-nii isn't a drug dealer!" exclaimed Lambo, clearly shocked by her accusations.

"For once, I have to agree with the cow," added Yohei. "Tsunayoshi has gone to great lengths to ensure that his organization was not selling drugs, especially to kids."

At that this, Ana cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really. Then how did Tsuna-san get involved in your conversation?"

Lambo glanced uneasily at Yohei, unsure of how to answer.

"Well, it is simple, my dear-" began Yohei. But before he could finish, he was cut off by the sounds of footsteps echoing down the hallway.

All the students had gone home, so the only people left at school were the disciplinary committee.

A feeling of dread set into Ana's stomach. It was over; they were all now doomed.

Turning around, she saw Principal Hibari's second in command, Kusakabe, coming down the hallway, a frown on his face.

Ana felt a slight sense of relief; Kusakabe was known to be much kinder than his boss, Principal Hibari. But the reprieve was short lived. Kusakabe was nothing but loyal. If he realized what had happened, they would all be in front of the principal before you could say "bitten to death".

Kusakabe looked at them with confusion, "What are you three still doing at school? Classes let out a while ago."

Ana looked down, she knew better than to lie to a member of the disciplinary committee. Let Lambo and Yohei deal with this.

"Hello, Kusakabe-san," said Lambo, completely ignoring the question.

Kusakabe frowned, "I know you, Lambo, what is going on?"

Lambo shot a glare at Yohei, "Nothing, we just had an unappreciated visitor and whole bunch of misunderstandings."

Kusakabe's frown deepened. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

At this, Yohei jumped in, "Why, me. Lambo doesn't appreciate the fact that I came to visit him in this form."

Ana could have hit her head against the wall. For a second, she thought that Lambo was going to be able to get them out of there, but then Yohei had to jump in. And he was so obviously out it, why else would he speak such nonsense and provoke the situation?

Kusakabe looked at Yohei in confusion. Immediately, as if it were a reflex, he said, "Sunglasses are not allowed on school property, take them off."

Yohei gave a low, mocking bow, saying, "Of course, how could I disobey Kyouya-kun's pet dog?" When he was in the stooping position, he took off his sunglasses and looked up into Kusakabe's eyes through his lashes.

Ana's jaw dropped at Yohei's words. Did her peer have no self-preservation instinct whatsoever? She couldn't believe that he was no longer trying to hide the fact that he was high. She was sure that the boy was going to land in the hospital before the end of the hour. Those drugs must have done something to his mind!

However, Kusakabe didn't react as she expected. The man stiffened when he was called a dog, but any anger he felt immediately disappeared when he saw Yohei's eyes.

Kusakabe's face paled and he looked like he was ready to hit someone.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his tone somewhere between horror and resignation.

Ana looked at Kusakabe in confusion. What was this man talking about now? Yohei was obviously a student of Namimori, why wouldn't he be at the school? Unless, Kusakabe was asking what Yohei was doing, _getting high_, here. That was plausible, but Ana was doubtful – she had been sure that the man would have had a stronger reaction.

Yohei grinned, placing the sunglasses back on his face. "Merely picking up the cow while killing boredom. Is that so wrong?"

Kusakabe rubbed his temples, as if resigned to the happenings at his school. Ignoring what Yohei had said, he said in a slightly scolding tone, "You know that the school is off limits."

Ana was becoming more and more confused. That had been the same phrase which Lambo had used earlier. "You know that the school is off limits." Originally she had assumed that Lambo was talking about doing drugs, but now she wasn't so sure. Why was Kusakabe acting so calm? He had obviously realized that Yohei was under the influence, but he was doing nothing about it.

"Kufufufu," chuckled Yohei in that creepy and irritating laughter, before continuing, "But why would I pass up the chance to irritate my dear Kyo-chan? Plus, it does the child no harm."

"No harm?" asked Kusakabe, skeptically.

Yohei raised an eyebrow, "Even I am not so cruel hearted as to hurt children. You know that Tsunayoshi would not stand for it."

_And there it was again_, thought Ana, _the reference to Lambo's older brother. What did Tsuna-san have to do with anything?_

Kusakabe nodded at this, as if actually following what Yohei was saying.

Suddenly, a horrifying thought struck Ana's mind. _'It couldn't be possible!_'

"You are part of it, aren't you?" cried Ana, without thinking. Immediately she covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment.

"What?" asked Kusakabe in confusion as Lambo stifled a giggle/snort behind his hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Ana saw that a smirk had appeared on Yohei's face.

Ana blushed in embarrassment, she hadn't meant to join in the conversation but now the words were out of her mouth – there was no going back. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, the anger getting the better of her judgment. "You too!"

"Me what?" asked Kusakabe, obviously not following her.

"You knew about the drug dealing, didn't you?" demanded Ana.

"What drug dealing?" replied Kusakabe, still perplexed.

A feeling of dread set into Ana's stomach. Suddenly, things were not adding up. No one was acting as they ought, even with the drugs factoring in. Was she wrong? Were there some other forces at work? But before she could think her thoughts through to completion, Yohei jumped in.

"Why the drugs I'm on – of course," he said, with a mocking grin. "It all makes sense, if you consider it from that view – why I'm wearing sunglasses, my strange behavior, Lambo's reaction to me…" Yohei trailed off, obviously enjoying Ana's and Kusakabe's discomfort.

"Not to mention your creepy laugh," added in Lambo with a chuckle, obviously deserting all attempts to rectify the situation and just flowing along with the crazy.

Yohei whipped his head around to stare at Lambo in irritation to snap "I do _not_ have a creepy laugh, cow."

Ana ignored the two, instead bowing to Kusakabe, "I am very sorry, Kusakabe-san. I am starting to reconsider my previous statements. It is apparent that you are not involved in any of this." Ana felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She still didn't understand what was happening, and part of her was nevertheless certain Yohei was high, but she was realizing that the situation continued to need reevaluating. Clearly, not all the factors at play were visible.

Kusakabe rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "It is fine." The tall man sent her an empathetic smile as if understanding her confusion and coping mechanisms.

However before the man could continue, a new terrifying voice joined in the conversation.

"What is this crowding?" demanded Principal Hibari as he stalked down the hallway. Looking at Kusakabe he commanded, "Do not encourage this."

Kusakabe maintained a neutral expression, dipping his head in acquiescence.

Ana couldn't help but feel a little bad. Kusakabe was doing his job, and because of the mess, Hibari was apparently blaming him.

If it had been anybody but the principal, she might have even spoken up in defense of Kusakabe. But as it was, she had too high a respect, or really fear, of Hibari to do anything of the sort.

As it turned out, she didn't even need to step in. Yohei did the task for her, albeit not in the way she would have like.

"Why, Kyo-chan, don't blame Tetsu-kun for this merry get-together," mocked Yohei.

Ana gaped at Yohei. '_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BOY THINKING?' _Obviously, he wasn't in his right mind or he would never have spoken to the feared Principal in such a tone.

Even though she was no longer sure about her drug theory, she couldn't think what else would cause Yohei to do something so wholly stupid.

Principal Hibari's eyes whipped to Yohei. "What did you just say, Herbivore?" he demanded, his voice low and threatening. Almost instantly, the tonfas were out and Hibari bent low, ready to beat up a student for disrespectfulness.

Later, Ana would feel bad about it, but in that instant she was grateful Hibari was threatening Yohei. The entire evening, she had created expectations for those around her, and at every turn, those people had completely destroyed her anticipations. Finally someone, namely Hibari, was acting as predicted.

"Kufufufu," laughed Yohei. "Would you really attack a student?"

Principal Hibari's eyes became slits as immediately and without hesitation, he attacked.

Ana stared on in shock, somehow Yohei _was defending himself_. Ana had expected him to be immediately knocked unconscious. Yohei was slightly athletic by student standards, but he was no match for the feared Principal.

As she, Lambo and Kusakabe looked on, Hibari attacked and Yohei held his own, letting out that creepy laugh the entire time.

Next to her, Lambo sighed. "I knew this was going to happen," he said to no one in particular. "What was he thinking, coming to the school?"

"Probably looking for a fight," replied Kusakabe, a resigned expression on his face.

Ana ripped her eyes away from the brawl to look at the two males. "You knew this was going to happen?" she demanded. "How? It's not like Yohei to act like this."

To say the least, Ana was getting pissed. She was tired of things not making sense. She was tired of references and allusions to subjects she did not understand. She wanted answers and she wanted them now!

Something unrecognizable flashed across Lambo's face before it returned to his usual expression. Shrugging, he replied, "You said it yourself – Yohei isn't in his right mind. He doesn't have complete control over his actions and he doesn't know what he is doing. All things considered, it is no surprise that Principal Hibari attacked him."

Ana wanted to growl in frustration. So now they were going with her drug explanation? When were they going to make up their minds?

However before she could further question Lambo, her attention was dragged back to the fight as things began to happen very quickly.

First, Hibari finally managed to get through Yohei's defense, hitting Yohei on the cheek and sending him reeling backwards.

Yohei froze for a second. Instead of jumping back into the fight or resuming a defensive position, he began to stagger. After swaying for a second, the Japanese boy fell to the floor with a thump.

Ana didn't think as she ran forward, kneeling down next to her peer. Frantically she checked his heartbeat and breathing.

"We need to get him to the…" began Ana, feeling hysteria rise in her throat. She cut off as a hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Lambo standing there, concern with a tinge of pity on his face.

"He is fine," he said, "he is just exhausted. If we can get him to a safe place to rest, he will be fine."

Ana felt her cheeks flush with fury and embarrassment. However, before she could retort, she saw that their group had been joined by yet another person.

He had long indigo hair, some of it hanging loose around his face and part of it knotted at the top of his head, in a manner reminiscent of a pineapple. Additionally, he had the oddest colored eyes, one blue and one red. He wore a professional suit that did nothing to undermine his frightening aura.

Ana had always thought that Principal Hibari would be the scariest person she would ever meet, but this person came extremely close.

"What?" she whispered to herself, unsure when or how the man had appeared. She had been sure just a minute ago that there were only five in the hallway.

Yet nobody paid attention to her comment. Principal Hibari had completely forgotten about Yohei, turning to face the new man. "You," he said, his voice menacing.

The man grinned, spreading his arms out and said, "Me."

For the umpteenth time that day, Ana was surprised. Was everyone looking to be beaten up by Hibari? This man was acting just as Yohei had, actively provoking the violent principal. Why?

Then before anyone could jump in, the two men were at it, flying at each other with a whole new level of fury.

Ana stared in shock and awe until she felt someone tugging at her elbow. Looking around she saw that it was Lambo. With one hand, he was supporting the unconscious Yohei, the Japanese boy's limp body leaning against his lean frame, and with the other hand he was grabbing onto her elbow.

"Come on, we need to get Yohei-kun somewhere he can rest," he said urgently.

"But what about them?" wondered Ana, looking nervously at the fight.

"Kusakabe-san will take care of it," replied Lambo, still urging her to get moving.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kusakabe nod at Lambo's statement. Realizing that the she was of no use, and probably in danger in the hallway, she moved around to support Yohei's other side.

As fast as she and Lambo could manage, they half dragged, half carried Yohei out of the school.

"How are we going to get him to the hospital?" demanded Ana, as soon as they were off school property.

Lambo shook his head, "We're not. We're taking him home."

"He needs to be examined," argued Ana, "we have no idea what's going on in his body."

"Trust me, he needs rest," replied Lambo, stubbornly. "He'll be fine in the morning and remember nothing of the incident."

Ana looked at Lambo suspiciously, "And how do you know?"

Lambo sighed, "Listen, Ana-chan, can we please get him to his home first? I'll answer your questions afterwards."

Ana frowned, in her head admitting that Lambo definitely knew more about what was happening than she did. Furthermore, up until this evening, Lambo had shown himself to be a relatively decent guy. He had to be absolutely certain that Yohei was not in any immediate danger in order to suggest just bringing him home, otherwise Lambo would have insisted on a hospital visit.

"Fine," she conceded, "but afterwards you are answering my questions."

Lambo nodded, and the two set out.

They managed to bring Yohei to his house without much difficulty. In fact, it was getting their peer into his home that proved to be their largest problem.

It took some serious sweet talking on Lambo's part to convince Yohei's mother, who had met them at the door, to let them in and that her son was okay.

Finally, they were able to get Yohei into bed. Just as they were setting him down, he started to stir. He let out a low moan as his hand came up to rub his forehead.

"Oh, of course you only start to wake after we carried you into bed," muttered Lambo, irritation seeping into his voice. However, the relief in his eyes ruined the sentiment.

"What happened?" murmured Yohei, blinking several times. "Where am I?"

"You're in your room," replied Ana. "We brought you home after you collapsed at school."

"What?" asked Yohei, clearly startled, "How did that happen?"

"You don't remember anything?" asked Lambo, concern evident. However, there was also a hint of something else which Ana couldn't identify in his tone.

Yohei shook his head, obviously still befuddled by everything.

"What is the last thing you remember?" tried Lambo, attempting a different approach.

Yohei furrowed his eyebrows, thinking back. "I remember that classes were almost over and I had a free period," he began slowly. "I decided to go outside to enjoy the sun when I saw a bird."

"A bird?" repeated Ana, clearly startled.

"Yeah, a white owl with the _weirdest_ eyes," replied Yohei.

"But white owls are not native to Japan," said Ana, clearly startled, "are you sure?"

Yohei shrugged, "Everything is fuzzy. I think it was a white owl, but I could be wrong."

"Do you remember anything else?" asked Lambo, not commenting on the strange bird in Yohei's memory.

"It's harder to remember, but for some reason I think the bird turned into a man with blue hair."

Ana looked up at Lambo, surprised. "A man with different colored eyes?" she asked.

"Yes, that sounds about right…" said Yohei, frowning, obviously having difficulty remembering all the events.

"Anything after that?" prompted Lambo.

"No, it goes blank after the strange man."

Lambo gave a sympathetic smile, "Your brain is obviously mixing up events and blending them together. An owl cannot turn into a man. It must be a side effect of the trauma," said Lambo.

"Trauma?" asked Yohei, alarmed, "What happened?"

Lambo sighed, "It's fairly complicated. But essentially, you were put under the influence, of sorts. That man you remember, the one with the indigo hair, caused you to lose control of your body, and well, things spiraled from there. You ended up getting into a fight with Principal Hibari before your body collapsed from exhaustion."

"What? How?" demanded Yohei, trying to rise out of bed.

Lambo gently pushed him back down, "Listen, Yohei, you need rest right now. Don't worry about it. The principal realized fairly quickly what was happening and so he doesn't blame you. You're not in trouble with the school but you'll probably have a nasty bruise on your cheek from where he hit you."

Yohei had a confused and slightly suspicious expression on his face as he said, "I'll take your word for it, Lambo-kun, but if I find out that you were lying…" Yohei trailed off in a manner that he thought was threatening.

Lambo, unfazed, stood up, gesturing for Ana to do so as well. "Of course. We'll leave you to rest now. See you tomorrow."

Ana stood too, and with one last smile followed Lambo as he left Yohei's room.

When the pair was outside Yohei's house, Ana turned on Lambo.

"Now, the truth, Lambo-kun. What the hell happened back at the school?"

Lambo sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "What you heard in there was the truth – well, most of it."

Ana cocked her hip to the side, unimpressed. "And the rest of it? How does your big brother play into it? How did Hibari know what was going on?"

"You were right about Yohei not being in control of himself. From what he said, we can guess that the indigo haired man was able to prick him when he was outside. You saw the scratch on his hand, right?"

At this, Lambo paused, giving Ana a chance to nod and affirm that she had, in fact, seen the scratch on Yohei's hand.

"Using that he was able to cause, well, what you saw in the hallway."

Ana furrowed her brow, "So it was some sort of injection. Kind of like heroin?"

Lambo shrugged, "I suppose. I'm not quite sure on the details – they don't tell me that sort of thing."

"And why did that strange man attack Yohei in the first place?" demanded Ana.

Again Lambo shrugged, "Why do creepers like that do anything at all? Yohei was probably at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Ana looked at her friend suspiciously, "Why do you know so much anyways?"

Lambo looked at her, suddenly seeming weary and much older than he actually was. "My family, that's what ties all of this together. Tsuna-nii is not trafficking drugs in Namimori, or anything dangerous like that. However some members of my family have contacts with people tracking dangerous people. When they found out what was happening, they sent me a message to be careful. It's also how Principal Hibari and Kusakabe-san were aware of the situation."

Ana stared at Lambo, not quite believing all that the European had told her. Something did not quite sit right in her gut. Lambo was obviously not telling her something – something big.

Her concentration, however, was broken when Lambo's phone began to ring. Immediately, her peer reached into his pocket, pulling out the small metallic device. Checking the caller ID he said, "Sorry, Ana, I have to take this – it's Tsuna-nii."

Ana waved for him to go ahead.

"Hello?" asked Lambo. After a pause he continued, "I know, I tried my best." A few more seconds later, "Whose bright idea was that?" and then, "OK, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Lambo shut his phone and looked at Ana, "Listen, Ana-chan, I am really sorry, but I have to get back home."

Ana sighed, "It's fine, Lambo-kun." After a pause she said, "But don't think you're off the hook. I am going to figure out what you are hiding."

Lambo cracked a smile, "Of course, without your curiosity, you wouldn't be Ana-chan." Teasingly, he said, "But, be warned, no more freebies. You are going to have to work for every piece of information from now on. And I am going to make it as hard for you as possible"

In a lower voice, one she wasn't sure was intended for her, he added, "And even if you do figure it out, you probably won't like what you find."

Ana frowned at this, but didn't comment.

"Anyways, see you at school tomorrow!" Lambo said, the cheer returning into his tone.

Ana waved to him as he departed.

Something was definitely going on with Lambo and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Suddenly a smile blossomed on her face. Things were getting exciting around this town!

* * *

~In a mansion, undisclosed location in the forests around Namimori~

A man with gravity-defying brown hair rubbed his temples. Was it ever possible for his guardians to go anywhere without causing a mess? Why was his family so explosive?

"Please tell me," said the man, to a clearly frightened underling, "whose idea it was to send Roduko Mukuro to Namimori High?"

Bowing low, the terrified man replied, "I-I-I d-don't know, D-Decimo."

Flashing a smile, the first man said, "Please calm down. I'm not angry at you. But I need you to find out who ordered Mukuro to pick up Lambo from school. I am positive that there are rules against allowing my male mist guardian near schools in general, let alone ones run by my cloud guardian."

"Yes, Decimo. Right away." Inwardly the man couldn't help but think that it wasn't the Decimo he was terrified of – everyone knew that he was a good boss – but the Decimo's right hand man. Heads were going to roll when the infamous Storm found out about the latest mishap.

The 'Decimo' sighed as he watched his underling flee the office. What was he going to do with his guardians?

* * *

~Back at Yohei's home~

Yohei rubbed his head, a splitting headache setting in. He had no idea what had happened, but he knew that Lambo had something to do with it.

That slimy European was always at the heart of trouble and he obviously hadn't told him everything he knew on the matter.

In his gut, he knew Lambo had probably set in motion the things that led to his fight with Principal Hibari and his bruised cheek.

Picking up his cell phone which lay on his bedside table, he called a number he knew by heart. Lambo wasn't the only one with a big brother.

"Hello, Onii-san?"

…

"Yes, listen, remember those contacts you told me about? The ones with the mafia?"

…

"Yeah, I need a small favor. There is this kid in my class who really needs to learn his place…"

* * *

**AN:** AND THE PLOT THICKENS! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! …please don't kill me

First of all, let me apologize for my long absence! I am so sorry! Also, I hope to do more writing over the summer, but we will see. I start working full-time at the end of June, so I don't know how much will actually happen but I promise you that I will never desert this fic. It is always at the back of my mind (like a mental parasite).

Second, THANK YOU! For everyone who reviewed, followed of favourited – you guys are the reason why I stick around! Thank you for making my day on so many occasions! Speaking of which, I've passed 400 subscribers and 350 favourites! WHAT? Who are you crazy people? And why are you here reading this terrible crap? Are you sure you're in the right place?

Honestly, I am not completely pleased with this chapter, but it has been so long since I last updated that I really wanted to put this up! So I hope you'll forgive any of my mistake!

I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment! My type of humor gets a little weird sometimes, and well… I don't even know.

Anyways, until next time… Don't Forget to Be Awesome!

~AwedbyAwesomeness

* * *

**sleepdeprived91**: honestly? It is more of a pre-romance. They aren't dating or anything, but everyone who knows them (including the guardians) can tell that they are madly in love with each other – maybe you'll get to see a bit for yourself if I-Pin decides to visit the school ;)

**Tearful Reunion**: I am so glad you liked it – I hope you enjoyed my sense of humor in this chapter as well

**Parrot Post**: Did this chapter have enough violence for you? Not so much random – but I promise future chapters will have unexpected explosions. As for the pairing on top, I decided to put it there, because personally I don't like being surprised by unexpected shipping. Its just a matter of personal taste (even if it is a little bit of a spoiler, I'm willing to take that risk). Also forget looking to the future arc for hints of HibarixChrome, that is what fanfiction is for!

**J3nny24**: sorry, I'm saving gokudera for a little later (but I promise the wait will be worth it!)

**FinalXFantasy91**: Sorry it took so long, but better late than never… right? I hope the wait was worth it…

**Freefan1412**: Haha, yes irony and puns are my type of humor (when it is being twisted and weird, as it was in this chapter). Yeah, lambo was on TV because of his "part-time job" *wink

**NeitherSaneNorInsane**: oh, I-Pin, we will see… she may make an appearance later ;) I love LamboXI-Pin too! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you loved this chapter's misinterpretations as much!

**A better name**: I know I didn't need to mention Hibari and Chrome at the start, but it is a matter of personal taste. I don't like being surprised by pairings so I figured it was only fair I warn my readers. As for your other ideas… well, lets just say some of my cognitive gears have begun rolling…

**Double-Gemini**: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you liked Mukuro in this chapter ;) Although, I'm not sure if Mukuro has even given his approval on the matter. He still claims to dislike the couple, but deep down he wants Chrome to be happy and sees that Hibari makes her so (however, there were several death threats exchanged between the two on the off chance things ended up poorly and Chrome was hurt)

**Rilliane**: I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well. I-Pin might appear *wink wink. And yes, this chapter was for Mukuro! (You were the first person to guess correctly - hurrah! *throws confetti in the air)

**Harlett**: Thank you! I hope you liked everything that followed

**Alia Inverse**: I am so glad you liked it! Thank you – you're making me blush

**Phatom**-**ive**: (Black butler fan?) I'm sorry this took so long! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm glad you understand I have a real life too (for better or worse :P) Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Fi Suki Saki**: Your reviews make me ridiculously happy! Do you know that? As in warms my heart and motivates me to write more, happy! And he, was actually referring to the fact that Mukuro was going to show up latter in the day. And yes, this chapter is for MUKURO (as you probably figured out by now!) As for Cloud's story, well we'll just have to see won't we? I am so glad that you liked this fanfic! (I don't know what you see in…) As for Gokudera and Tsuna, I will try to capture their brotherliness, but we will see how well that goes… Thank you for being understanding (although, I guess you didn't expect it to take me this long to write just one chapter)! Hopefully the wait was worth it – and not too disappointing

**0**.**none**: Thank you! You are too kind (hopefully, this new chapter can live up to the old ones) As for Yohei *evil smile appears – he got a little bit beaten this time, but just you wait… I hope you didn't get too upset! I am sorry it took this long! SO SO SORRY! I hope to do better in the future (but we will see…)

**EndlessDreamer99**: Yes teenage drama! I'm glad you like my weird type of humor. You are ridiculously kind, it makes me so happy you enjoy this story! Hopefully this one was just as entertaining. Did Mukuro live up to your expectations? I wasn't quite sure how to bring him in, without A) him being completely out of character or B) him destroying the entire school. I hope I worked out a decent compromise.

**VOOOOOIIIIII**: A) I LOVE YOUR NAME B) I will try, I want to, but life is just getting busier so I don't want to make promises I can't keep – but I will do my best

**Vongolafan16**: I hope you enjoyed this and that it lived up to your expectations. I had a lot of fun playing with Mukuro!

**DMCP**: ;)

**XxAlysxX**: Angry, pissed, furious, yes you are on the right track ;) I am glad you liked that misunderstanding, hopefully you weren't completely weirded-out by the situation I created in this chapter. I hope you weren't too disappointed by what I did with Mukuro…

**NFGdP**: Huh, that is really cool? Do you have too middle names (if so, so do I!) I am glad you liked the chapter! Maybe you weren't to disappointed by this update? As for I-pin, well *wink

**Randomchick95**: I know it is long, and this took way longer than expected! My sincerest apologies! Oh, happy belated birthday (I probably missed it by months, but still) Did you like the chapter? I hope it matched your expectations!

**Reviewer (Tempesta Di il Nebbia)**: HI! I'm sorry about Himeko… goes and cries in the corner… unfortunately she will probably stay single for the rest of the story. But don't worry, Himeko is strong, and will survive not having a boyfriend for a little while ;)

**Blackbuster12**: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Hopefully this satiated a little of your curiosity! I am glad that you like Chrome and Hibari (I ship them so ridiculously hard) I am glad you like this idea. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too disappointing, and you enjoyed it! I had so much fun with mukuro!

**Kage kitsune no yami**: you are too kind! I am so gald you love this story, you make my day, warm my heart and motivate me to write more! XD

**Lexie**-**chan94**: HA! I love on absurdity! (I meant, just look at this chapter)

**Vongola**-**Nicole**: haha! I am glad you're excited! Hope this matched your expectations!

**Anewfan**: I'm so glad you liked it *blushes at your compliment. As for the Varia, I will try, I want to, but life is just getting busier so I don't want to make promises I can't keep – but I will do my best

**witness**: yeah… but you did ;)

**Sokka's Fan**-**Lawyer**: I'm glad you like me responding to your reviews. It just that you guys absolutely make my day (and are my motivation for writing) so it is the least I can do :D I will certainly check out your Avatar fanfics (the moment I find some time – so much crushing work otl) I'm so so happy you liked the chapter! I'll keep your comments about the writing in mind! Sorry for the mistakes! You are very helpful! Hopefully the next update won't take as long as this one!

**Mammon**-**BZ:** Yes Mukuro – I had so much fun with him! Sorry it took so long!

**Soul of the World**: THANK YOU! I am glad you liked the chapter! As for Lambo and I-Pin, well their in more of a pre-romance. They aren't dating or anything, but everyone who knows them (including the guardians) can tell that they are madly in love with each other – maybe you'll get to see a bit for yourself if I-Pin decides to visit the school ;)

**Nwyd**: I am glad you enjoyed it (hopefully this new chapter was just as good?) As for Yohei, oh yes, things are going to be catching up to him very soon!

**RikiRenaH42**: You are too kind! Thank you for your compliment, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tsuna, will probably be last (just warning you now) but the wait will (hopefully) be worth it!

**Sano**: I am so glad you liked it (your compliments are making me blush)! I will keep at it, I hope you enjoy the rest of it :D

**TheLampInTheDark**: cries – you are too kind! I would write more 1896 but I am terrible at any actual romance, sorry! However, there will be references to those two in the future *winks

**Junemary**: woiehoiwjef! I don't even know what to do with your review… you are too kind, I don't think I deserve your compliments, but thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**BlizzardXIII**: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, I started it because I couldn't find enough Lambo fics at school, so I created my own ;D I hope Yohei's connection with the mafia is clearer! He isn't actually involved, but his big brother knows a few people….

**AnimeLover8059**: Sorry this took so long, I hope the wait was worth it!

**Illuminati**-**4**: I am so glad you liked it! I hope this lived up to your expectations! Thank you, and I hope you stay safe too, with a wonderful rest of 2013

**Jazebeth**: I am so glad you liked it! As for the he, it was actually Tsuna, but Mukuro – referring to the fact, Mukuro would be by later to pick up Lambo

**Hinami**-**hime**: Sorry, the update took so long! I am really happy you liked the last chapter, and hope you enjoyed this one as well! Yes, Tsuna will be last ;)

**xXFeatheredXx**: yes, yes he was! And only one student was traumatized, thankfully he had it coming ;)

**Eumoiriety**: Oh, whoops! However, my apologies but I think I am going to have to stick to my mistake (I have already planned future chapters, and part of the plot hinges on them moving through the school) – sorry! I hope you don't mind too much!

**CatLikeRuby**: I am glad you enjoyed it! I hope this new chapter lived up to your expectations! Yeah, Tsuna will come – but I am saving him for last. As for the whole family, remember in the Varia Arc, how Tsuna's fight included everyone, because he is the encompassing sky? Yeah ;) For Yohei – well, we will have to see, won't we?

**FreezinWinter**: Thank you!

**LoreleiJubilation**: Neither do I ;)

**KK**: I will, I am so glad you've liked it! As for the title of this chapter, I am pretty sure it is self-explanatory! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Nadia Alaska**: Thank you, yeah Tsuna will be last! – but the wait will be worth it, I promise! (Sorry this update took so long!)

**Chaz**: Thank you! I am so glad you like what you've seen so far – I hope this new chapt. lives up to your expectations!

**Koori no hime**: HERE YOU GO! Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! :D

**Kitty132383**: Thank you! I am so happy you enjoyed the story so far!

**JustPlainMemories**: Thank you! Your compliments are making me blush! I am so glad you enjoyed it! (Also you should write your Lambo ideas! I am sure they are brilliant, and the world needs more Lambo fics!) I hope this new chapter lives up to your expectations!

**Sparr0w**-**san**: OF COURSE! It make take me a long time, but until this story is marked as complete, I will continue to update! I won't leave you guys hanging forever!

**Strawberry-fish-cake**: I am so glad you liked it! I am always sure my humor will come across entertaining! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! As for I-Pin, no she goes to a different school, but you may still see her ;)

**Reborn as Scientific Project**: I am so glad you liked it! Yeah, this is my first fanfiction! Thank you! You are way too kind! I wish I could update more often too, but unfortunately, real life has to take precedence, and school can suck sometimes! I hope you enjoyed the update though, and it was worth the wait!

**Balabalanceh**: gah, I am glad you liked it! Unfortunately though, I don't think nezu sensei will be making an appearance in this fic – sorry!

**69AnimeFreak69**: I am so happy that you enjoyed the fic so far! I hope this update makes up for the wait! Trust me, I will talk about Gokudera and Hibari and Tsuna! They will all get their moment in the lime-light!

**08098**: maybe ;) but trust me, Yohei will get what is coming his way!

**Duchessme**: sorry it took so long, but yes Tsuna will show up eventually! The wait will be worth it – promise!

**CordiallyYours**: NOW! Sorry it took so long, real life can sometimes suck :P But I'm back (for now)!

**The lone cloud**: cries – why are you so nice to me? THANK YOU! Your compliments make me so very happy! Sorry it took so long (and hopefully you won't mind the future LamboxIpin)! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mocha34345**: Well, not soon but eventually! SURPRISE! I hope the new chap was worth the wait!

**KyoyaCavallone17**: glad you liked it! And here is the new chapter – tada!

**Guest**: certainly!

**taiShafie**: Thank you! Sorry the update took so long! (hopefully it was worth the wait?)

**KhrFan**: I would never leave you hanging! Until the story is marked as complete, you can be sure that I will update – even if it takes me a ridiculously long time to do so! As for Yohei and Himeko, I will take your suggestions into consideration ;)

**Petite**.**hope**: THANK YOU! I am so glad you liked it :D

**No One**: SORRY! I deeply apologize for how long the update took (hopefully it was worth it though – maybe?)

**Samara**: Certainly! I hope you enjoyed the update!

** Keiman**: here is moar! I am so glad you liked it XD Here is the new chapter – I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
